The Pokemon Gamer
by gamerjames27
Summary: James is a video game addict, and has a whole lot of love for pokemon, maybe bit too much, suddenly wakes up with a ability call the gamer, and is transported into world of pokemon, humanxpokemon later on in the story. aura
1. Chapter 1: Press Start

I Do not own pokemon or the gamer webcomic series.

' _I should'_ – thoughts

" _ **I should"**_ – pokemon telepathy or speaking

" _ **you should"**_ – Gamer ability announcement/talking

Reviewed by Son of Pichu on 3/9/2018

 **The Pokémon Gamer**

Hello, my name is James, I am an avid gamer to the point that is somewhat of an addiction. Especially in the world of Pokémon. The idea of going out to catch creatures, then help them to get stronger and form a bond with them. With any humanoid pokemon I tend to get attracted to them, for example; the Gardevoir species. Oh, how I wish I were in the pokemon world, just to have such loyal friends. Little did I know that I would get my wish.

" ***ding*"**

"zzz zzz zzz."

" ***ding*"**

"… **..*ding**ding**ding**ding**ding**ding**ding**ding**ding**ding**ding**ding**ding*"**

"What in god's name is making that noise, I don't remember setting the alarm…WERE THE F* # AM I?!" Why am I panicking, well if you woke up in a pitch black glossy room that seems to go on forever. Wouldn't you panic? As I look around my eyes catch on a glowing object. It was a window. This window like a tutorial window from when you start a new game. " Well, nothing better to do so let's see what this says" 'Welcome James we have chosen you for the ability of the gamer.' "WAIT WHAT? …"

"HOLY F* #, T-t-this IS AMAZING!"

" ***ding*"**

" **Do you wish to go back to your world Y/N" "*note there is no magic in the world so there will be no mana instead there will be stamina points."**

'As much as I love and enjoy my life in my world that be a no.'

" ***ding*"**

 **"Are you sure Y/N"**

'Oh, so it can read my mind.'

" ***ding*" "Your thoughts can control the UI interface when directed at it, This is to avoid possible setting changes when not meaning to"**

'okay that's good, glad that's a thing' "Well good thinking whoever thought of that."

" ***ding*" "you gained +1 luck for your compliment, as well +1 point to Charisma."**

A bead of sweat collects on my forehead, 'lol wasn't expecting that, but yeah…okay, so certain actions will net me stat points? cool' As an afterthought I think to myself, 'hmm I wonder, maybe if I point things out in the system I will gain stats for that too?'

" ***ding*" "for thinking of a way to get early stat points you gain +1 int and +1 Wis."**

"Awesome I feel smarter already!" I shout feeling the stat point clear my head 'so maybe I should save level up points for later level when getting stats are harder to get through that system.'

" ***ding*" "+1 wis"**

'thanks'

"And yes, I am sure."

" ***ding*""Which world would you like to go to?"**

" **Naruto"**

" **Bleach"**

" **Dragon Ball"**

" **Pokémon"**

" **Yu Gi Oh"**

" **Harry Potter"**

" **My Hero Academia"**

" **Kingdom Hearts"**

"WOW, Those are some choices," I say contemplating my choices. 'Which one do I want to go to, they all sound fun, but frankly... Oh who am I kidding, POKÉMON'

" ***ding*""Are you sure?" Y/N**

"Fuck yes I am!"

…

 **"*ding*" "How do you want to begin in this world?**

 **Randomly Transported**

 **Born**

 **Called Upon**

 ***Each point has its own Ups and Downs, select one to find out what they are."**

' **Can't I get a pop-up window to compare and contrast the pros and cons of each?' "*ding*""*ding*""*ding*"**

3 windows pop up with their info.

 **Randomly Transported- You will randomly spawn in one of the regions out in the wilderness, far enough that it will take 2-5 hours to find a town depending on with direction you go first, or if you get help from the local wilderness.**

 **-Starting gear: your clothes on you. You get to choose 3 extra items to bring with you. You also start fully nourished and quenched. As well as 5 perks**

 **Born- just like it says you were born in the world. Options are as followed:**

 **Option 1: you were raised by pokemon in the wilderness, do to an accident *type of accident depends on the region you choose.**

 **Starting gear: Cloth Rags*made form silk of the local pokemon +10 in constitution, +13 Strength +10 Dex only speaks pokemon**

 **Option 2: you were born into a wealthy family**

 **Starting gear: any type of clothing depends on your style and budget, +10 int +8 wis +7 Cha, +50000 Pokédollars, fluent in 2-3 languages**

 *** languages are chosen when growing up**

 **Option 3: You were born into a Poor family**

 **Starting gear: any type of clothing depends on your style and budget, +5 Int +2 Wis +1 Cha, +500 PokéDollars, Fluent in English**

 **Called Upon**

 **You were called upon by Arceus, to help save the world.**

 **Starting gear: any clothing/armor, can speak pokemon, can use aura, can speak any language. Must help Arceus or you will be transported back to your world.**

'hmmm this seems pretty good, except called upon I can't really do what I want, because I will be forced to be a knight basically.' I think deeply for a few seconds debating between the two that sound best, 'I think will go randomly transported.'

"what perks can I get for randomly transported?"

" ***ding*"**

 **Pokémon speech- You understand pokemon speech for some reason**

 **Aura User- You have strong enough aura to be able to use it *you cannot have psychic**

 **Part Pokémon-for some reason you are part Pokémon meaning you can mate with any Pokémon *Note Pokémon DNA overrides your human part in your children (You are basically the human version of ditto)**

 **Psychic- You have telekinetic abilities *You cannot have aura user and psychic at the same time in the beginning, but can be achieved through training**

 **Quick Thinker- You think fast no matter what you're doing, you think fast.**

 **Lighting reflexes- Your response times are as fast as lighting**

 **Nature Blessing- Nature loves you, and you love it. +65% better results when scavenging, +10 con +5 strength +5 dex +3 precip when in nature, +15% to healing injuries to you and your party**

 **Logan's loophole- You're like Wolverine from The Xmen you gain + 10 to all stats, and your body will stop aging at 30, you also gain 5000% regen but at the cost of mp when injured but you gain -25% exp**

 **Four eyes- You need glasses without them -20 precip with them +5 precip +20% mp regen**

 **Weak outer frame but strong inner frame- Your body is weak 80% more damage, but you are a genius +25 int +15 wis**

'hmm the perks, quick thinker and lighting reflexes, are perks that I could probably get later with by training my mind and my body respectively.'

" ***ding*"**

'oh, something changed," I browse through trying to figure out what changed. "Oh! Those perks were removed. I guess I was right after all, cool. oh well'

" ***ding*"**

" **For figuring out 2 perks were trainable, they have been removed from starting perk list, and you gain +3 int +1 wis"**

"WOW +3 int that's generous," I said getting excited about more stats.

 **"+1 Cha for being modest."**

I laughed, as I rubbed the back of my head, at the flattering the game gave me.

"I think I am going to pick... To be randomly transported. With the starting perks, Pokémon Speech, Aura User, part Pokémon, Nature Blessing, and Logan's Loophole."

" ***ding*"**

 **"Please choose your 3 items and starting region."**

"Hmm, my 3 items eh…" I tap my chin in thought. 'what should I bring… definitely backpack."

" ***ding*""there is an inventory system, a backpack will basically be for cosmetic purposes but, can be used for where the item will appear from when taken out of the inventory."**

'Okay so a backpack is still a good Idea if I want to bring out items in front of people' "backpack selected" 'okay good, now I need to get something to navigate with."

" **Basic pokénav selected *this only has the map feature and is a bit out of date."**

'Better than nothing I guess,' I shrug to myself. 'Now what else should I get," I pause trying to figure out what else I may need. 'Wait a second! I've never taken care of a Pokémon before.' "Is there a by chance a book on how to properly feed and take care of a Pokémon."

" ***ding*" "You have selected "The Beginner's Guide To Pokémon Caretaking." Is this correct?"**

"yes," I exclaim with a fist pump. I then sighed out of relief, ' For a second there I thought it was going to say no, well that's awesome.'

" ***ding*" "region"**

'It's going to have to be my favorite region first: Hoenn'

" ***ding*" "would you like to go to character design to adjust your looks."**

"Sure, why not?" I laugh to myself at the hidden joke. For some reason I slump my shoulders, 'why do I feel ashamed of myself all of a sudden'

After what felt like hours, I finally made what I thought was a good looking guy.(look at my profile page you can see what he looks like, there is a link to it)

I paused for a bit trying to think of what to do next before deciding to look at my stats.

" ***ding*"**

 **Name: James**

 **Level 5**

 **0% to the next level**

 **Age:13: mind's age 21**

 **Hp:45/45**

 **Mp:90/90**

 **Con- 15**

 **Str- 15**

 **Perception-15**

 **Int-19**

 **Wis-17**

 **Cha-17**

 **Luck-16**

 **Perks:**

 **Pokémon speech**

 **aura user**

 **part Pokémon**

 **nature love**

 **logan's loophole**

 **Gamer's mind**

 **Gamer's body**

'Wait, gamer mind and body, I didn't pick those, must have come with the gamer ability, let's see what they do,' I think to myself upon seeing the two perks.

 **Gamer's mind- People with this ability are immune from going insane as a result of stressful situations. They will, however, still feel the same amount of discomfort. It's also used to be able to think calmly in dangerous situations in order to survive better. The user will go through any emotional trauma afterward if something traumatic happens, however.**

'so I can't go insane, that's good. I also think it's good that I go through the trauma if there is any. If I didn't, I would probably question my humanity. That makes sense! Because when you're in a game and are in combat, you focus on surviving the fight first, and what happens afterward second. (when you lose your favorite follower for the first time is basically what I am saying, kind of like nuzlockes)

 **Gamer's body- You still lose hp, but you won't be physically harmed and still feel the pain**

'It seems my hp is calculated by con+str*1.5, and my mp is int+wis*2.5, the .5 might come from my level' 'I wonder what my mp regen is'

" ***ding*" "+1 int for figuring out how part of your stats is calculated."**

Well, let's get my adventure started… is what I was thinking when a bright light showed up out of nowhere. Blinding me long enough for my scenery to change around me. I am standing in a clearing, in the forest. I hear what I can only guess are Pokémon rustling, and running from me suddenly showing up. 'God my eyes hurt from that light.' It takes 10 seconds before they stop hurting. 'Must be from Logan's loophole. My mp is down by 5, that must mean mp cost is about 0.5 per second, or maybe it is because of how much damage my eyes took. If that's it, then that is the reason why Logan's loophole information didn't say how much mp drain it takes to heal!'

" **Hey, you're a human. What are you doing so deep in the forest without a partner of some type?** " A somewhat eerie voice said in an ominous voice as if it came from a ghost. I turned slowly to where I thought the voice was coming from. It was a phantump, and a shiny one to boot.

" **Umm yeah about that, kind of not from this world, just got transported here.** " I say sheepishly rubbing the back of my head

" **Wait, you can understand me?** " It said surprise seeping into its voice.

"Yeah, I know it's rare for humans to understand pokéspeech. So can you tell me where I currently am"? 'Of course, I could just take out my pokénav, but this will be faster.'

" **Yes, you're in Petalburg Woods.** "


	2. Chapter 2 Fatherly love

I Do not own Pokémon or the gamer webcomic series.

'I should' – thoughts

"I should" – Pokémon telepathy or speaking

"you should" – Gamer ability announcement/talking

Hey guy here's chapter 2, anyway plz review, I will accept constructive critics, haters are going to be ignored, also looking for a young trainer someone to for my character to teach when he has 3 or so badges so I am going to be looking for characters designs can be submitted either by review or by pms. I need to have

Name

Age (character must be at least 10, no younger than that, and no greater than 12 or 11 depends on background)

Background

Personality

Quirks example has a favorite saying like Naruto "you know" or "Believe it"

How they look

Gender doesn't matter to me but will affect what I do with the in terms of relationship goal with my character (my character will not be gay).

Without further ado

Reviewed by Son of Pichu 03/09/2018

Chapter 2

Fatherly love

"So can you tell me where I currently am?" I say before thinking to myself. 'Sure I could just take out my pokénav but this will be faster.'

"yes, you're in Petalburg Woods."

"Thanks." I begin to make my plans, 'okay so I am close to the first gym. Talk about convenient... Although I will still need a starter' The Phantump seems to be confused about something. 'The face he's making is super adorable, he looks like a puppy that has head tilted in confusion'

"Did you say your not from this world?" He said in obvious confusion.

'Oh yeah I said that didn't I.' I rubbed the back of my head laughing a little as I say, "yeah I did."

"Do I not scare you with what I look like," The small pokemon says. 'wait what gender is he/she, he/she looks like he/she is worried or scared.'

"Why, you're just a Phantump just different coloring… oh let me guess your pack/family abandon those who are your color, but no I am not. By the way are you boy or a girl?" 'oh God did I just ask that, God what am I, Professor Oak?'

"Yes, that is right I have been alone for most of my life and I'm a boy." He looks somewhat relieved but is still worried about something.

"*ding*" "through a correct observation you gain the skill observe"

Observe

To use: whisper observe for info on the target character

Info available is based on level of observe

'okay let's test it on him' "observe"

"*ding*" observe lvl up able to see lvl of target character

Name: Phantump

LVL:6

Age:?

Stats

Hp:?

Mp:?

Con:?

Dex:?

Str:?

Perception:?

Int:?

Wis:?

Luck:?

Perks:

?

?

?

Moves:

Tackle

?

?

?(egg move)

'Okay so with observe being such a low level it is basically useless, I should use it on everything I see so I can level it up… wait did he say that he has been alone for most of his life that sucks. I should ask if he wants to be my friend and come with me on my journey. Oh before I do that I should learn the things in the basic Pokémon care book'

"*ding*" "do you want to learn beginners guide to Pokémon care taking? Y/N"

'Yes' I think to myself. ' I half expected something flashy to happen, but it looks like the book was just consumed, and now I have the knowledge of the book.'

"Hey do you... want to be my friend and my starter Pokémon?" I finish lamely.

"Starter Pokémon?" his head pops up in relief.

"Yeah starter Pokémon, are usually given by the local Pokémon professor to aspiring Pokémon trainers. And those starter Pokémon usually stay in the trainer's party for most of the trainers career. Afterward it stays with it's trainer or goes to a preserve to spend the rest of their life's with a possible mate."

"You won't leave, you won't abandon me?" he starts crying at opportunity to have a friend and possible father.

'He must have been shunned by everybody for him to be acting like this. hmm, his name is Phantump cause he was abandoned by his parents'

"Sure won't. Say do you know how old you are?"

"nnoo I don't knnoow how to count, wwiill you gggive me nname if I ggo wwithh yyou" he is speaking while he's crying so it's hard to understand what he is saying but I got the most of what he was saying.

"Uh yeah sure, if you want me too. I can try to be the best adoptive father that I can be." I make the motion to come to me, he is a bit hesitant to do so while he is crying so hard. I surprise him by bringing him into what must have been his first hug. It takes him a while to calm down from his first hug. 'Must have been hard for the little guy to survive by himself'

"*ding*"

"*ding*"

"Do to talking with and accepting Phantump your relationship has increased to max he thinks the world of you"

"Do to adopting Phantump you have gain the title: Loving Father"

'will look at that later, now I said I will name him what should it be' 'hmm… I think I have the perfect name Alder; it means old, noble, strong.'

"How do you like the name Alder?" I say as I give him warmest and genuine smile can do.

"I love it Daddy"


	3. Chapter 3 Wayward to Rustboro City

I Do not own Pokémon or the gamer webcomic series.

'I should' – thoughts

"I should" – Pokémon telepathy or speaking

"you should" – Gamer ability announcement/talking

hey guys chapter 3 is here enjoy! :D

Reviewed by Son Pichu 03/11/2018

Chapter 3

Wayward to Rustboro City

"How do you like the name Alder?" say as I give him warmest and genuine smile can do.

"I love it... Daddy!" he starts Crying from being named.

"You okay now Alder" it has been 30 minutes since I have taken Alder into my arms. 'I didn't realize such a little thing could cry for so long'.

"Yeah, I good now daddy, but what should we do now daddy. I want to play but right now might not be good time since it will become dark soon." His voice has somehow retained its ghostly feeling, but it's cute at the same time. 'how is that possible' 'wait it will get dark soon I should check my pokénav for directions to Rustboro City'

"umm inventory" after looking through my inventory 'Checking to see my carry weight, which there wasn't. God that's op!' I take out the pokénav to check which direction to go to.

"What's that, daddy?"

"It's a pokénav, it helps me by showing me how to get to places" I show him the screen and try to explain to him how it works but he seems to young to fully understand.

"So it talks to the stars and the stars tells your location which way to head to?" 'when I told him about satellites he assumed that I was talking about the stars, once he gets a better understanding of things I will set him straight, but for now I will let think that, since you can use the stars to find yourself on the map. Unfortunately, I have no skill in that, I only know that it exist.' I let a sigh out at my frustration of teaching him about it.

"*ding*"

"New skill acquired teaching level 1"

This affects how well you teach others around about things they don't

'That's a useful ability when training Pokémon, so that should level up with me training my Pokémon'

It took me awhile for me to get the controls of the pokénav down, for the first couple of mins I couldn't figure out how to turn it on. (Hand any new tech to someone they will have a hard time with it too. I am trying to say someone just doesn't know how to operate a train just by hoping into.) After that I figure out that it will take me 2 hours to get to Rustboro. "Okay Alder, let's get moving. Also keep an eye for any items on the ground k?"

"Why would I take my eye out for that?"

"it's a saying to be on the lookout for them." I say this in a matter of fact way, and not in a condescending way. 'He's been alone for most of his life it's a miracle that he can speak as well as he can'

"Okay Daddy, I Alder, will keep an eye out for any items, btw what items should I notify you about?"

"Do you know what Oran berries are?" He nods. "Siturs berries" He gives nod for no. I grab a nearby stick to draw on the ground to show him how their shaped "their yellow berries with light brown spicks"

"*ding*" "teaching level up"

"Is there is anything else you want me to look out for?"

"Yeah, there is" I use the stick to draw a pokéball "This is a shape of a pokéball I want you to find one so that no one will be able to take you from me, but make sure that you don't touch it until I have in my hand" 'the reason why I am telling him this is because the pokéball uses the dna of the previous person that had it in their hands. This is a security feature so that others with out permission to use your Pokémon won't be able to. Of course this isn't foolproof, but it can stall criminal long enough for the police to find the pokétheif' ' don't tell him this cause he won't understand it'

"Will do daddy"

"Alright son, let's get going" we are heading north east, we appear to be a long way off of any set road/route/pathway, so we head to the closest one which is an hour away. As we walk I spam observe on a lot of things, alder finds 25 Oran berries 'he found 5 more but they were rotten, so I gave him the rundown on how to tell the difference between good berries and bad ones. It horrifies me that he didn't know this, but him being half ghost he probably can't tell the difference'. He also found 6 Situs berries. We also found 10 pokéball but their all broken, I keep them anyway, because I might be able to sell them for the scarp they are or maybe have them refurbished.

It took us an 1 hour and 20 or so minutes to get to the path, on the path we find what looks to be a friendship ball.

"AWESOME!"

"What is it daddy?"

"it's a friendship ball!" I notice a little further that there is a red ball.

"this is a cherish ball!" "Alder come here please" he came to me a bit excited from how excited that I was. "This ball is what I will catch you with, because I cherish you okay"

The look on alder face was that of a million bucks, he was so happy when I said I cherish him that he broke down into a crying fit. I hugged him until he calmed down somewhat, then he says "Daddy do you really Mean that?" "Are you really that dumb" he frowns "OF COURSE I DO!"

I tap him with the cherish ball, he looks like he's about to go into a crying fit again. 'I wonder when he will realize that if he stands by my side, I will stand by his, loyalty begets loyalty.' I smile at myself for something so oblivious. I put the friendship ball in my inventory by putting it into my backpack.

I let him back out after 10 seconds to give him some time to calm down and get used to being in the pokéball.

"So, what is being in the pokéball like?"

"It's actually really pleasant daddy there is a bunch of toys and stuff to play with" 'It's probably like that cause of the type of pokéball he is in'

"Good I am glad that you find it pleasant, so do you want to continue walking(or floating in his case)?"

"I am starting to get tired can I go in the ball again" as he says this as he points to his cherish ball.

"Sure thing son." I return him back to his ball, but my thoughts turn to how I found the cherish ball aren't they supposed to be rare?

"*ding*" "Nature love is active +65% better scavenging"

'I thought it only applied to food, but I guess I was wrong' it's starting to get dark I should get going to Rustboro city if I don't want to get stuck in the woods, when it is dark, especially since I don't have camping gear yet.


	4. Chapter 4 The Gamer Ability's so far

I Do not own Pokémon or the gamer webcomic series.

' _I should'_ – thoughts

" _ **I should"**_ – Pokémon telepathy or speaking

" _ **you should"**_ – Gamer ability announcement/talking

hey guys, chapter 4 is here enjoy! :D

Chapter 4 is a recap of my stats and what skills I have

Reviewed by Son of Pichu 03/11/2018

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Gamer Abilities**

On my way to Rustboro, I decide to go through all my abilities. "stats"

" ***ding*"**

 **Name: James**

 **Age:13**

 **Minds age:21**

 **Level: 5**

 **56% to next level**

 **Con-15**

 **Str-15**

 **Dex-15**

 **Perc-15**

 **Int-19**

 **Wis-18**

 **Cha-17**

 **Luck-16**

 **Perks:**

 **Pokémon speech**

 **A** **ura user**

 **P** **art Pokémon**

 **N** **ature** **Blessing**

 **L** **og** **a** **n's loophole- MP drain varies**

 **Skills:**

 **Observe level 10**

 **Able to see this info**

 **Level and exp to next level**

 **Age**

 **Background info**

 **Possible uses for an item (Chance of happening 10%)**

 **Stats**

 **Titles (unable to see what these title grant)**

 **Unable to see**

 **Emotion level**

 **Goals in life**

 **Happiness level**

 **Relationship level**

 **Teaching level 3, How well you can teach others around you on things they don't know.**

 **Chance of increasing students intelligence by 1: 3%**

 **Chance of increasing is stacked if it fails**

 **Chance of increasing students wisdom by 1: 1%**

 **Chance of increasing is stacked if it fails**

' _Okay, it seems my base stats at the beginning were 5, since I gain +10 stat points for Logan's loophole.' 'I was half expecting to gain a stat point there for figuring that out, but I guess it was super generous to me at the beginning.' 'Oh wait I gain -25% exp does that also count towards to my stat gain exp?'_ **"*ding*" "+0.5 int +0.5 wis"** 'Point five, why point 5. Oh, wait it was super generous at the beginning so stat gains aren't going to be as easy to gain.'

"Wait shouldn't I have a scavenging skill?" 'I ask this because of what I and Alder were doing'

 **"*ding*" "Through continued actions the skill scavenger has been created"**

'I guess it forgot about it too. Well, I can guess this ability is compacted to the point that I may not gain a skill just because I did it. Either that or I only gain the skill that I want.' **"*ding*" "+0.5 int for figure out how you can get skills"** 'okay with that out of the way let's check the skill, and what it does.'

 **Scavenging level 2**

 **Increase amount of food found when used by 2%**

 **increase chance to find a rare item 1%**

' _wait shouldn't I have a lying skill of some type'_ **"*ding*" "New Skill added"**

 **Lying: level 43**

 **Increase chance of people believing in your lies by 43%**

' _I don't know to be either proud or ashamed for its level right now' 'Must be all the lies that I told my parents and friends when I got into trouble and gotten out of it by lying'_

' _Okay, that concludes my skills and stats right now let's experiment with my inventory system' I start by trying to put alder ball in the inventory system it wouldn't let me. So, I let him out again and I was able to put his ball in my inventory. 'So, I can't use this as a Pokémon storage system that sucks'_ I continue to walk towards Rustboro City. After what seems, what I think is 10 or 15 minutes. I start to see the light form the city. _'That's a lot of light pollution'_


	5. Chapter 5 the City

I Do not own Pokémon or the gamer webcomic series.

' _I should'_ – thoughts

" _ **I should"**_ – Pokémon telepathy or speaking

" _ **you should"**_ – Gamer ability announcement/talking

Reviewed by Son of Pichu 03/16/18

 **Chapter 5**

After walking what seem to be 3 hours since I started, I Finally manage to reach Rustboro City. During that time I used observe on Alder and it Gave me this info on him;

 **Name: Alder**

 **Age: 4 months**

 **Level 7**

 **5% to next level**

 **Hp: 61.5/61.5**

 **Con- 18+2**

 **Str- 19+2**

 **Dex- 23+2**

 **Pecrip- 10**

 **Int- 8**

 **Wis- 6**

 **Cha-12**

 **Luck-8**

 **Perks:**

 **Shiny:**

 **You are a different color from your species**

 **Giantism:**

 **When you evolve, you will be 1.5 times larger than normal. Once evolved you gain +20 con +35 strength (he will be 7.375 feet or 2.2479 meters)**

 **Father's boy:**

 **You want to make your father proud of you, so you will work hard to become recognized by him, even if he already does. +20% exp boost + 2 con +2 str +2 dex when with said father**

 **Moves:**

 **Tackle**

 **Confuse Ray**

 **Astonish**

 **Power-Up Punch (egg move)**

' _He's going to grow big, which mean he will eat more than his species."_ I shudder at the thought of the bill when he evolves. _'Wait isn't power-up punch an egg move from breeding a male Cacnea and a female Phantump or Trevenant.'_

' _The size of the forest and city in games don't give justice to the actual thing. Why is it that my feet feel sore? I guess Logan's loophole doesn't heal muscle fatigue.' As I walk up to the entrance to the city, I hear someone with a deep gruff voice "Kid can I see your id please?" Startled by this I turn to where the voice came from. Only to see what I can only assume is a guard post for the city. 'I started to panic because I didn't think that I would be stopped so soon.'_ Don't get me wrong I assumed that I would get asked this anyway. Suddenly I feel super calm and say.(gamer's mind)

"Jez don't you know better than that to startle people… Anyway, I can't really show any type of ID because I was born and raised off the grid. My parents were over the top conspirators, thinking that everyone was after them. Which there weren't, well maybe a few people but I think they were debt collectors of some type." After I say this he takes some time and types something into his computer and hands me something.

"kid fill this out, when you're done I will give you an ID"

"Oh, thanks a lot, mister umm"

"Names Officer Jack looker, kid, and your welcome" He gives me a gentle smile. Officer Jack is dressed up in a black police officers uniform. _'wait did he say looker, as in International Police looker'._ I didn't realize I said this aloud to myself do to the shock of his last name.

"Oh, not many people know about my second cousin, people only know him being in Sinnoh primarily, but how do you know about him?"

"My parents kept track of any detective capable of finding them and he was one of them if anything they were the most worried about him"

" ***ding*" "lying skill has leveled up"**

I took the form and started filling it out. I started writing my date birth wrongly (you know my body is 13 but my mind is 21) _'wait would today be my birthday in this world, wait what date is it anyway?'_ I walk up to officer jack and ask "Sir, I seem to have forgotten today's date"

"Huh, its uh…" he looks at his computer calendar. "March 2, 2018, kid." Being called kid all the time would annoy some people, but it is my fault as I haven't told him my name yet, that and the way he says kid is with respect and not disrespect.

' _Okay, so it is 2018. so, take away 13 years… it would be 2005 that I would be born'_ As I continue to fill out the form, it asks me the following;

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Blood type:**

 **Place of residence:**

 **Past places of residence:**

 **Contact Info:**

 **Emergency contact info:**

I start writing on the form.

 **Name: James Robinson** (not my real last name just thought it sounded cool)

 **Gender: Male**

 **Blood type: Unknown** (my DNA was changed I am part pokemon, so I don't think it would stay the same, I am O negative in real life)

 **Place of residence: none**

 **Past places of residence: deep in the forest of petalburg woods**

 **Contact Info: none**

 **Emergency contact info: none**

It Also asks me where I have been. _'I can only assume it ask me this to make sure that I don't spread a serious_ _disease'_ I finish filling out the form and hand it to officer Jack. He takes it and reads it over, he makes a frown.

"Okay kid, sorry I mean James. Is this true that you don't have a place of residence?"

I nod.

"Go to the PokéCenter they will give you a room until you have a place."

"I was planning to anyway. Also, is there some type of requirement to be a Pokémon trainer"

"Yeah, you have to pass the exam given out by the professor of a town, you can take one here at the Pokémon Trainer school."

"Thanks, officer Jack, do you have a map of the city that I can use here?" He brings his hand up with index figure as if he had to think about "Yeah, give me a second kid" _'And back to kid again, I don't really care, but he could try to make an effort'_ He grabs his chair and moves out of sight. I hear something fell kind of hard too. _'I hope he is okay'_ I try to take a look, but he comes back looking slightly dazed (he fell off the chair and landed on his butt) he has 2 item in his hands "here you go kid the map of the city, I grabbed this as well it's a region map of Hoenn you can take this as well if you want it" I thank him for his generosity, and head into town.

' _I wonder if I have a mini-map'_ **"*ding*" "City map detected do you want to absorb the map for use of the minimap" Y/N**

' _again, I expected something flashy to happen but it didn't. Wait, there something new in my view"_ Ohhh, It's a mini-map. _'I want it to be smaller when I am not directly using it'_ as I think that, the map becomes nonexistent, it's still there but it is the size of a dime at the distance of 1 foot or so (mini-map becomes bigger when looked at, kinda like a tooltip). I spend 5 or 10 minutes getting my bearings, with the use of the mini-map. From the entrance of the City, the PokéCenter is a 10 minutes' walk.

10 minutes later…

I come to the what the mini-map tells is the PokéCenter, it's got the same red roof that it does in the games. (It looks like white and black PokéCenter) _'here goes nothing I guess'_ I walk up to the door as they slide open I hear *Ping Pong*.

"Welcome to the PokéCenter! How can I help you today?" The voice comes from my right, it was a lady who had to be in her early twenties, maybe younger, she is about 5'4. She dresses in the traditional nurse joy outfit, but her hair was a brilliant royal blue. The smile that she was showing to the world had to be the kindest smile I have ever seen, it made me feel the safest in the world. _'why do I feel hot, wait am I blushing… I am, well she is attractive…'_ I didn't realize I was staring in her eyes for 10 seconds until she said something.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"HUH…, Yeah, sorry about that got lost in your eye's" she gives this incredulous look with a frown. "No really, I haven't seen such a good-looking girl like you in age's!" _'I can see why brock went head over heels for the nurse joy's all the time, I mean if they are this good looking… NO JAMES, you are not that type of person'_ She roll's her eyes at me. "Age's, Please, you can't be older than 13, and if you are telling the truth, sadly I am 25, so that age difference is a real turn off for me." She says this sweetly, but I can tell that she gets hit on a lot. _'she probably gave that incredulous look because she was never hit on by a 13-year-old'_

"Anyway, Can I get a room for a month?"

"ID" I handed my newly printed ID to her. She takes it and slides it in the computer, after a few seconds she hands me it back and says.

"Okay Mister Robinson, the rooms are currently under booked right now so, you can stay. But if we get an influx of trainers you will be ask to vacate the room."

"Okay, but can I ask why I have to vacate the room if that happens"

"Rooms at the Pokémon Center are for trainers, therefor trainers have priority." She hands me the room key with the number (1227) imprinted on it. "Your room is room 1227, it is on floor 3, 20 rooms over from the stairs."

"Oh, can I get my Pokémon checked on" She looks stunned that I have a Pokémon when I don't have a trainer license yet.

"Yes, but since you do not have a trainer license I will take the Pokémon away from you if it isn't in good health"

*sweatdrop* "I don't think you will have a problem with that since he came with me on his own will" I scrounge through my backpack and take out Alder and let him out to explain what is happening.

" **Daddy!... Where are we?"** He looks around with confusion and wanderlust, I grabbed him before he goes off to explore.

"We are at the Pokémon Center, I want you to let this nice lady here, take a look at to make sure your health is up to code okay.?" He looks nervous when he follows my hand pointing to the nurse, that is until the nurse gave the same smile that she gave me earlier. He started to calm down a bit. Until he realized that I would be away from him.

" **I still want you with me daddy"** *sweatdrop* "Okay, okay. Umm miss…" I look at her name tag "Miss Lapis, I think Alder Here wants me to be with him? He was recently abandoned by his own parents for his color, so he has some abandonment issues right now."

She looks surprised at what I said, "Oh my, that is horrible, shame on them!" she says this with a mad face and pout. We walk down the hallway until we get into a check-up room. She starts going through the steps to Pokémon health checkup. I don't really know what she is doing because I only have a basic understanding of taking care of Pokémon.

10 minutes have passed since the start of the checkup. She starts putting her tools away. When she's done, she reaches into a cupboard and grabs what looks to be a multivitamin gummi. She gives it to Alder and turns to me.

"He looks to have only been missing some minor vitamins, and that is all, but I will ask you to come in with him for a checkup again tomorrow, just to be sure." _'Okay, that's good to know, that he was just missing some vitamin, and didn't have some type of disease.'_

"I will, Miss Lapis you have my word"

"Okay, little one you're free to go." Alder looks happy to be able to move around freely again. _'Now I need to work on getting my trainer's license'_

"Miss Lapis is the Pokémon trainer school open tomorrow?"

"Yes, it is. Why?... Oh, you're going to try to get your trainer's license right.?" I nod "There is a library in town you should study there for the test" She grabs a sticky note and starts to write something down. "Here are what books I recommend to you; these books will definitely be on that test"

"Thank you, Miss Lapis" I put the note in my backpack, then into my inventory. "Come on Alder, let's go to our room!" **"Okay!'**

When we get into our room, I tell Alder that we will be going to the Pokémon trainer school. He asked if he will be able to come with me, I tell him yes. I went to ask the nurse if they had any clothes that I could have, luckily for me they had a huge amount for me to pick and choose any clothing I needed, so I now have a good month's supply of clean clothing to wear. I start to take off my clothes to change into my designated sleepwear. Which is me being shirtless with a camo flannel pajama bottoms. I get into bed, and Alder looks like he wants to ask me something but is nervous.

"Alder if you want to get in bed with me to snuggle I will not deny it" He no longer looks like a nervous wreck, instead he looks like a kid who just got the best present in the world **"I love you dad"**

We both fall asleep with us hugging each other.

' _watch out world I am going to become someone to be reckoned with'_


	6. Chapter 6 The Preparation For The Test

I Do not own Pokémon or the gamer webcomic series.

' _I should'_ – thoughts

" _ **I should"**_ – Pokémon telepathy or speaking

" _ **you should"**_ – Gamer ability announcement/talking

Reviewed By Son of Pichu 03/16/18

Hey guys I got reviews asking me to have the chapters longer.

Which the minimum amount of word for each chapter will be near 2000 words but will always wrap up at a point that makes sense to do so, like me ending the first chapter on the petalburg woods.

I am looking for a beta reader, so my grammar and other English mistakes can get fixed, there's a bunch in the previous chapters.

After rereading the chapters I posted, I forgotten about the questing in the gamer's ability. Luckily the gamer's ability has very convenient plot devices.

Thanks for reading I am doing this story because

1 I love Pokémon

2 I am fascinated with the gamer's ability in any world that can easily explain it

 **READ THIS (THIS RELATES TO STORY):**

My character would have been part Pokémon anyway (that is how I could explain my characters ability being supported by the world). Just that he won't have the buffs that come with picking the perk. The buffs are on my character limits. That's right my character will have limits just those limits will be that of a Pokémon, which limits will be set down the road. I am telling you guys this because my character stats are going to be a lot higher than they should be for a human. Int also effect exp gain, currently I gain +3% to exp gain, meaning that I counter some of the hit from Logan's loophole.

Also, my character will not be trying to min max everything. The only time he will do this is when he makes items (Pokémon food), and when he trains his Pokémon. Although, he won't train them the best he could right now since he is just starting.

Until my character gets a way to tell time he will say a variation of time. (example a couple of minutes) if I say a certain time it is because there is a clock around for him to keep track of time

On with the chapter.

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Preparation For** **The Test**

" **You have slept in a bed, fully recovered hp and mp"**

' _So, yesterday wasn't a dream'_ I feel something on my chest, its Alder. He is sleeping as peacefully as a baby (which he technically is), He has a smile on his face. _'Must be dreaming about something really pleasant'_ I turn my gaze to the alarm clock on the nightstand. _'It's 6:45 AM, why am I waking up so early?'_ then I notice something hovering over it.

" **You are in a safe zone do you want to change settings?" Y/N**

' _Change settings, da hell? … Might as well take a look at it. Yes'_

 **Difficulty: Realistic (default setting of last world)**

 **Questing: disabled on Realistic (affects stats and abilities, and various events)**

 **Name tags: disabled on Realistic (shows names and level above people's heads, does not show up on Pokémon when they use a move like smokescreen)**

It goes on to misc. Settings that don't do much to the world; there's a graphics setting but it is greyed out.

I change the difficulty to normal. _'I want a bit of a challenge, but not a cliff wall of difficulty, I might increase the difficulty setting higher if it is too easy to win fights'_ (Think skyrim's difficulty setting)I then enable both questing and name tags, I close the window.

" **questing enabled, checking past events... Scanning…. Scanning… scanning"**

" **3 quest has been completed"**

 **GET TO A CITY**

 **Objectives:**

 **-Get to a city before you have to camp in the woods.**

 **Bonus objectives:**

 **-get a Pokémon before you enter a city.**

 **Rewards:**

 **\- +30 exp**

 **\- +50 pokédollars**

 **Bonus reward:**

 **\- +1 luck**

 **GET IN TO RUSTBORO CITY**

 **You have been stopped by an officer before you could get into the city and have been asked to show id.**

 **Objectives:**

 **\- Come up with a reason why you don't have an ID, so he can let you in**

 **Bonus Objectives**

 **-get an ID from him**

 **Rewards:**

 **\- +30 exp**

 **Bonus rewards:**

 **\- + 10 exp**

 **\- +50 pokédollars**

 **LEVEL UP**

 **GET SOME CLOTHING**

 **You only have your clothes that you are wearing, try to get more to wear.**

 **Objective:**

 **\- Get at least 1 week worth of clothes**

 **Rewards:**

 **\- + 5 xp**

 **New Quest: BECOME A CHAMPION OF A REGION OR A CHAMPION LEVEL TRAINER**

 **You have decided to become one of the best out there.**

 **Objective:**

 **\- become a champion of a region or a champion level trainer**

 **Bonus Objective:**

 **\- become a champion level trainer before you turn 15**

 **Rewards**

 **\- +5000 exp**

 **\- +300,000 Pokédollars**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **+2000 exp**

 **\+ Become known as the youngest Trainer to achieve this status (in this world Cynthia achieved this when she was 18)**

' _A_ _t least I have a long-term goal'_ I let my eyes wander around the room. I notice a computer embedded in the wall. _'I should check on the laws of this world'_ I carefully slide Alder off of my chest, he stirs slightly but does not wake up. I reached the computer and search up any laws on "poképhilla" (the act of making love to a Pokémon). After a 5-minute search, there is a law on it, but not against the act itself, just that it has to be consensual. _'_ _S_ _eems to be laws against rape for Pokémon, that's nice.'_ After that I search up on how you can get your trainer's license to be revoked, most of the laws are on making sure you don't push your Pokémon far enough to permanently injure them. I then researched what I would need to know about to pass the test, I compare what people say to study, most of them recommend the same books that the nurse did. I also learned that their was requirement that those who passed are tested with a stone that glows with different intensities for some reason. Not many people know why but many say it is a test that won't affect your chances of getting a trainers license.

" **Dad what are you doing?"**

"aaaaahhh!" I screamed as I did what had to be a re-creation of a cat jumping to the ceiling when scared. Alder visibly flinched when I screamed.

" **Did I scare you dad?"** He asked with trepidation in his voice.

"holy" I mumble obscenities "Yeah you did, I didn't hear you wake up, don't worry about it to much. I was researching about the things I need to learn to get the trainers license" I smiled at him as I glanced at the clock. "lt's 7:08, breakfast should be available down stairs, so give me some time to change, okay?"

" **Okay!"**

5 minutes later I come out of the closet wearing a mainly black hoodie with a pokéball on it, with blue jeans, and red sneakers. (my character's casual wear consists of a white or black t shirt, hoody, and blue jeans)

"Okay! Now let's get some breakfast!" As alder and I walk down stairs, we were passed by a girl that is 4'4 with green hair that fades into black going down a bit past her shoulders. She is in a black dress with a mid-thigh length pleated skirt with a moderate-orchid colored line near the hem, and long sleeves with thick cuffs with a moderate-orchid colored trim at the base of the cuff. Over this dress is a moderate-orchid colored vest similar to a school-girls top with dark grey buttons, with a black bolo tie worn under the collar. Under her dress is a pair of black tights, for shoes she is wearing black slip-ons. She has a moderate-orchid colored beret worn slightly off center. She is walking with a zoroark. I say hello to her, she responds by nodding, and walks faster, followed by her zoroark. _'Well you can't always get the response you want'_

Alder and I walk in to the cafeteria portion of the pokemon center, there is about 36 or so pokemon trainers of varying types, ages and sizes. There are buffet stands with a variety of food, from doughnuts to steak, and berries. I tell alder to pick out what he wants, while he thinks of what he wants I grabbed a steak n' eggs, with bacon as a side. Alder picks out 2 Oran berries, and half of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. We head to the drinks stand, the options range from health drinks to soda's. I pick out a berries juice mixture of oran, sitrus, and chesto berries. I choose this to make sure that I have the energy to get through the day, I make a smaller cup for Alder to have. We spend 20 minutes eating, we grab our trash and toss it out, we put the utensils in a box of blue liquid (this has bit of alcohol in it, it's to sterilize the utensils).

"Okay, Alder let's make our way to the trainer school." He nods and comes to me and sits on my head. As we exit the door I pull up my mini-map and locate the school, it's a few blocks down the road. So, it takes us only a couple of minutes to get to it. The outside of it looks like pokemon sun and moon school just with more classrooms and parking spots. I walked in to see kids ages around 8-10 talking about various topic ranging from the newest fashion trend to what pokemon was the coolest, some waved at me with a friendly smile and go back talking to their friends. I find the reception area to be manned by a lady with grey glasses, black hair that went down to neck length. She is wearing a button-down dress shirt with a red scarf under the collar and khakis that stop 4 inches from the feet, she has brown leather slip-ons. (pokemon sun and moon teacher)

"Hi, I want to take the test for the trainer's license." She nods and reaches into a drawer and pulls out a form "fill this out, and we will sign you up for tomorrow's test." It takes me 20 minutes to fill out the form, I hand it in. "Okay Mister Robinson the test is going to be at 9 sharp so be sure to show up. Otherwise we will have to deduct points from not showing up on time."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow I guess." After I leave the school, I go to a bookstore to get the books recommended by nurse Lapis, there are 4 books; pokemon and you, pokemon food, pokemon grooming, pokemon battle stratagems. They cost me all together 41 pokédollars. As soon as I finish purchasing them I get asked if I want to consume them to learn the knowledge that reside in them, of course I say yes. I gain the skills on how to make pokemon food, and how to groom them. I decided to go to a store to get a basic grooming kit, as well as getting a pokeblock kit with some cans to put said pokeblocks into when made (if i pulled out pokeblocks with them being in a container people would look at me like i am stupid) which cost me 36 pokédollars, I put them in my inventory, I now have 23 bucks left. As me and alder talk about what we should do now that I don't need to study we come across a park, so we decide to spend the rest of the evening playing. Alder gets tired quickly, so we head back to the pokemon center. When I walk in lapis reminds me that she wants to do a check up on Alder again, besides being tired she give him a clean bill of health.

After the check up we go back to our room for a couple of reasons, one to let alder have a nap, two i wanted to find out info on how to make Alder evolve without trading him. As I believe that trading is just a shortcut as you should find wild pokemon that evolve this way, unless released of course.

It took me an hour to finish researching a way to evolve Alder. And to my great relief there was, except for some pokemon like karrablast and shelmet. The general rule for pokemon that had to evolve through trading needed to be very strong (5-8 gym strong depending on the pokemon), but pokemon that needed items to evolve like dusclops still needed those items. For Alder he needed to be strong enough for the 5th gym, as well as being in a forest with a nearby fallen tree.

I wanted to find out how Alder(phantumps) came to have the ghost typing, beside the obvious floating. It turned out that the ghost typing comes from the spirit that possessed a rotting stump, and these spirits are 95% kids that got lost and died in the woods the rest were random spirits. But this is where the origin of the species phantump comes from. The ones born from breeding are natural ghost type pokemon. After learning this I turn to Alder, _'I am glad that your not a kid that got lost in the woods only to be abandoned by your new parents.'_

" **You gain + 1 int for researching about your partner"**

I take a look at the clock it was 3 when we got to our room, it's now 4. I wanted to try out the pokeblock kit, so I woke up my taster tester.

" **huh, what do you need daddy?"** Alder replied tiredly when i woke him.

"I wanted to try out the pokeblock kit that we got earlier and you" pointing at him "are going to help me by being my taste tester" Alder jumped up ( or flew up very fast?) in excitement to try something that i would make for him.

I pulled out the pokeblock kit out of its box. It look like the pokeblock maker from the anime, only it was made to be collapsible, for those who would use it on there travels. There was some pamphlets on how to use them. I decided to abuse the handy dandy feature of my ability to memorize the instructions as well as on how to fix it from minor damage, for example something got into the rotors and how to disassemble it and then how to reassemble it.

I take out 10 oran berries and 2 sitrus berries and put the rest back for use for later.That leaves me with 10 oran and 4 sitrus berries left after this. I borrowed a cutting knife as well as a plate from the cafeteria so i can chop up the berries and not make a mess. From the manual the minimum amount berries should be added is 3. I used 5 oran berries and 1 sitrus berry for each batch. After I got done the pokeblock maker came out with it being 83% blue and the rest being yellow, there were 2 that had some specks, when i used observe on both it said this about them:

 **blue and yellow pokeblock- a regular pokeblock made by James Robinson**

 **blue and yellow +pokeblock- a contest grade pokeblock made by James Robinson**

" **new skill acquired: pokeblock baker"**

 **pokeblock baker level 1 50% to next level**

 **this is your skill in making pokeblocks, the higher the level the more delicious the pokeblocks will be.**

 **increase chance of getting +pokeblock by 10%**

I gave one of each type to Alder. The regular pokeblock didn't do anything to him it just feed Alder. The +pokeblock made Alder give off an aura of beauty and a bit of toughness. _'seems that the +pokeblocks are for getting the right aura off for pokemon contest, i'll keep this just in case i want to use them but i probably won't ever use them, if i don't i could sell them.'_ It seems that Alder seems to love the sitrus flavor. Alder favorite food has now become the pokeblocks, I don't have a problem with this as pokeblocks are really healthy and i tell him he can have them as a side to a meal as long as we have them. He is really excited to hear this, i gaze at the clock it's 5:30, gosh that took me a long time to do. _'it might of taken me that long because i never did it'_

"Hey let's head down to get dinner" i said to Alder. Once we make it to the cafeteria i pick out mac and cheese with mash potatoes with brown gravy. I choose for alder since he doesn't know what he wants to get, i pick out some pokemon food made for ghost grass type pokemon. As we look for a place to sit down at, I notice the girl in the green hair from this morning. She looks to be studying by having her zoroark quiz her with flash cards. I walk to them hoping to find out what she is studying for.

"Hi there, can we join ya?" The girl and zoroark stop what there doing and look at me and Alder then they look around.

"Yeah, i know their empty tables, but i saw you guys this morning and wanted to say hi." I put my food tray down on the table and take a seat. The zoroark looks at the girl and says this.

" **Don't worry about him focus on the test."**

"Oh so what test are you studying for?" i asked inquisitively.

The reaction of both the girl and zoroark were priceless. They look so dumbfounded that I understood what zoroark said that it took them, till i said something.

"Oh, yeah should tell ya I understand pokemon, so what you studying for?" I ask the girl again.

She readjusted herself in her seat and turn to me " I am studying for the trainer's license test that is tomorrow." **"Yeah and i am helping my kit here by using these here flashcards."**

"kit? does that mean you see her as you daughter?"

" **Yep I sure do, best daughter you'll ever have."** At this statement the girl blushed a bit in embarrassment but quickly covered it up with a emotionless face. One might still not see the embarrassment on her face, but it was still there. As I was an expert on body language.

"That is what all mothers say when they have a good daughter." I looked at the zoroark with a teasing smile. She responded back with a bit of laughter.

"Anyway my name is James Robinson, but call me James. I am also taking the test tomorrow." I said with a smile.

"My name is Corina Sinclair, but call me Rin. How long have you been studying for the test?" she asked me with the same fake emotionless face, but it had curiosity written all over it. Do to my skill in body language. _'I already knew what your name was but i didn't call out your name out because anyone would be put on edge if a stranger knew your name'_

"Me? I started and finished today. If you want to find out if i am lying or not, just use your cards there." They look at me with an incredulous look before they went through the cards. _'probably to find one the harder questions'_

Rin pick up a card and read it "What do you do when your pokemon stops obeying you?"

"hmm, well I need to find out the cause of it, and depending on why it stopped. I would take the correct steps to fix it."

"Okay, how about if the cause was that you weren't giving it enough respect?"

"Well in that situation it would be hard for me to imagine as I think pokemon are equals to us humans, some even are our betters in some places. But if that is the cause I think I would take the time to bond with it again so I can regain that respect from them. Be it in the form of getting it's favorite food or a simple training session. My method of getting back the respect of them would depend on the type of pokemon themselves as each pokemon has their way of dealing with problems just like us humans." I said after some thought. they both think this over and nod saying that they agree. They continue to question me on things from how to stop when a battle gets too dangerous, to how to properly groom a pokemon.

"So once you get your trainer license what is your goal going to be?" I asked

"Our goal is to just to survive at the moment. We don't really have any grand goal like becoming the best out there, just good enough that we can support ourselves." Rin said after sometime.

"I see" i hummed it over

"And what are you wanting to be?"

"Oh me I want to be a master, a pokemon master that is, but my goal right now is to become a champion level trainer." I said with a excited smile. They both smile at me, as i seem to have a long term goal, and a longer term goal.

"Anyway it's getting late, Alder and I should get to bed soon" I said as I point to alder who finished eating a while ago and was playing with zoroark tail, she didn't mind as she was use to children being so playful with it.

"If I don't see you tomorrow morning, I wish you luck." I said fondly. After talking with rin, we found each other as friends, so we treated each other as such. I noticed during the quiz that she drop a bit more of her emotional wall to me, I started to wonder why she had one, then I think this. _'We each have our own past some darker than others, I just hope that I can be the friend that she needs right now.'_

We said our goodbyes to each other and I headed to my room. Once I get in the room, I gazed at the clock on the nightstand it was now 7:53 PM. "WOW, we spent 2 hours talking man!" I exclaimed. I get changed into my sleep wear, made sure to set the alarm. To make sure I woke up with enough time to get to the school for the test. I set it for 7:30 AM. I Invited Alder to snuggle with me again. We fell asleep one hour later.(I started a tickle fight with him, he won it. Alder's hands just tickled to well, so well that I thought he was using the move tickle).

 **Chapter End**


	7. Chapter 7 The Test

I Do not own Pokémon or the gamer webcomic series.

' _I should'_ – thoughts

" _ **I should"**_ – Pokémon telepathy or speaking

" _ **you should"**_ – Gamer ability announcement/talking

To the reviewer that wrote this review

"... who am I kidding? POKÉMON!"

-Are you sure?-

"Yes"

-sending you to Warhammer 40k-

I lost my shit when I read that, lol.

Now to the next reviewer, Alstao, that exactly the type of review I want to get, straight up suggestions, not demanding I do something just suggestions, which by the way I will try to keep story pace good. As well as character development, I always hate stories that fast forward character development or that make it nonexistent, of course skill gains are going to be gain a lot faster due to the way of the gamer ability works.

To the next thing the is that I had to switch to google docs to write this story,(I did not own a activated word) because of this any auto corrects that word fix's is not the happening, I am very use to having word autocorrecting(I used my schools word when ever I wrote something), "i" to be auto fixed that I that am not in the practice of writing uppercase I.(during making this paragraph all "I" were "i")

Next is that I need to clarify something my character will be able to have physic abilities, just that he will need to be trained on how to use them. I didn't want my character be like ichigo from bleach from the get go, but to be a physic he needs his int to be much higher than it is right now to be able to use any psychic abilities (let's 70 int is the requirement). These psychic abilities will be not be as strong as a person who is naturally able to use them ie; sabrina. But after a while they can be but they will be it will take skill point to level it up after a while.

And next as of writing this, the story is now in 2 communities. Which is amazing.

 **Read This**

My character doesn't spam observe on people because he believes it is an invasion of privacy, of course when he is about to battle he will use it but he tries to respect people privacy.

Now on to level ups. When my character levels up he will gain the follow

Levels: 0-9

5 stat points

10 skill points

Levels: 10-19

6 stat points

15 skill points

Levels: 20-29

7 stat points

20 skill points

Levels: 30-39

8 stat points

25 skill points

If you can't see the pattern yet, goes like this; every increase of 10 levels I gain +1 stat points, and +5 skill points.

Now I am going to skip explaining stat points as they should relatively straight forward if you have played a game.

Skill Points act like experience to skills, and will require more the higher level they are.

Levels: 0-9

1

Levels: 10-19

2

Levels: 20-29

3

So on and so forth, the pattern should be obvious.

If I level a skill without using said skill points I gain exp towards my exp(the one used for leveling up).

I have also renamed natures love to nature's blessing.

Now to what pokemon my character will have, they will be any pokemon that I love the design of. I choose phantump, because I get the friendly ghost: Casper, feeling from him.

I now have a relative going over the chapters for it's readability(grammar), if you see this

 _ **Reviewed by SonOfPichu on (date)**_

That means that he has gone through it and made corrections.

Then I have a new beta reader

Next to chapter updates, i can currently promise at least 1 chapter a weak minimum, if more are added during that week that mean I had some inspiration to write a bit. If there isn't a chapter that weak it might be a long one or real life events got in the way.( I went out of town, so I couldn't write much, writing on the phone on docs was okay but it was more time consuming so I didn't do that)

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Test**

I woke up again at 6:45 am again. When I woke, alertness came to me rather quick. I looked at alder, he was sleeping peaceful. I smiled, the type of that you get when you see a child and think "I am responsible for this bundle of joy, I must protect it!". I got the same question about changing settings, I said no to it this time. I decided to check my level up that i got yesterday.

 **Name: James**

 **Age:13**

 **Minds age: 21**

 **Level: 6 - 36% to next level**

 **HP: 45/45**

 **MP: 98.75/98.75  
Con-15**

 **Str-15**

 **Dex-15**

 **Pec-15**

 **Int-21**

 **Wis-18.5**

 **Cha-17**

 **Luck-17**

 **Perks:**

 **Pokémon speech**

 **aura user**

 **part Pokémon**

 **nature Blessing**

 **logan's loophole- mp drain varies**

 **Stat Points: 5**

 **Skills:**

 **Observe level 10**

 **Able to see this info**

 **Level and exp to next level**

 **Age**

 **Possible uses for item (Chance of happening 10%)**

 **Stats**

 **Titles (unable to see what these title grant)**

 **Unable to see**

 **Background info** (this is a change, as i believe I shouldn't be able to know everybody just by using observe)

 **Emotion level**

 **Goals in life**

 **Happiness level**

 **Relationship level**

 **Teaching level 3, How well you can teach other around you on things they don't know.**

 **Chance of increasing students intelligence by 1: 3%**

 **Chance of increasing is stacked if it fails**

 **Chance of increasing students wisdom by 1: 1%**

 **Chance of increasing is stacked if it fails**

 **Scavenging level 2**

 **Increase amount of food found when used by 2%**

 **increase chance to find a rare item 1%**

 **Lying: level 43** (lying skill levels up on how good the lie is)

 **Increase chance on people believing in your lies by 43%**

 **Pokeblock Baker Level 1 50% to next level**

 **Skill Points: 10**

I Thought of where I should spend my points, but after 5 min of indecision I came to the conclusion that i will save both points since I can level up my low level ones pretty easily still. I then check what I had in my inventory system.

 **Inventory:**

 **Berries:**

 **10 Oran berries**

 **4 Sitrus berries**

 **Pokéballs:**

 **1 Friendship ball**

 **10 Broken Pokéballs**

 **Key Items:**

 **Pokénav (old and outdated version)- only map feature- it show old info on towns and what they have. (gyms, pokemon center, local attractions, updated one syncs with a server and shows upcoming tournaments nearby)**

 **Hoenn Region Map - This map shows all connecting roads to towns and cities, This does not show city layouts, This can be absorbed for a overworld map.**

 **Clothing**

When I saw the 10 broken pokéballs I facepalmed. _'I total forgot about those, let's go see what I can get for them down stairs at the pokémart section of the pokemon center'_ (pokémarts only have base items for sale, no tms, or those special pokeballs for example; dusk ball, quick ball, timer is why there are superstore pokémarts) I went over to Alder to wake him up. _'I would of gone without him, but he would assume I adbadon him like his previous parents so I didn't leave him in the room.'_ He still wanted to sleep so I held him with one arm,(he is currently small enough to do this with) It was 7 when I left the room.

I walk up to the pokémart counter, there is nobody their, so I ring the bell that is on the counter. Out of a door that had cloth with the pokemart symbol on it, came a man with a pokemart clerk outfit on, he was 5'6 with brown hair, he also wore black rimmed glasses. (pokemarts are like 24/7 convenience stores)

"Hello.." he spots alder sleeping and talks quieter. "what can I do for you today?"

"Thanks, for lower your voice. I found these pokéballs on the road when i was coming here I was wonder if I could get anything for them?" I show and hand them to the clerk so he could look them over.

"Hmm, I can give you 5 normal pokéballs for these, if you don't want that many I can give you some money for them."

After some thought I decided to take 2 pokéballs, He hands me 600 pokédollars. My eyes widen at the amount.

"The Pokéball Company buys these broken balls off of people for half what a new pokéball is."

"It's they how the incentive keeping the wilds clean of this, by buying them back, of course they pay more if the pokéball is refurbishable, which all those are." (a broken pokeball that isn't refurbishable is worth 25 Pokéballs, one that can be is worth 100, reason for the price difference is that there is a faster turnover for profit on the refurbishable one)

I look at my hands where my new found wealth was. ' _People could easily make a living doing this.'_ (People do make a living cleaning the wilds of pokeballs that trainers throw haphazardly) I used my new found wealth to get some potions(20 of them they were on sale buy 15 get 5 free, they were 10 bucks for each), and some full heals(I got 10, they were buy 6 get 4 free, 30 bucks for each), then a book on treating injures. After making the purchase I was left with 270. I was asked If I wanted to adsorbed the book, of which I responded by saying yes.

" **New Skill acquired Doctoring"**

 **Doctoring Level 1**

 **How well you treat injuries**

 **Can currently treat superficial to minor injuries.**

 **This can be level up by treating injuries.**

' _I should ask the nurse later when i am free for an afternoon if she needs help treating some pokemon that have minor injuries, so I can level this up.'_

' _Now what should I do?'_ I look back down at my new wealth in my backpack. _'I know let's go see if i can set up my own bank account.'_ (I can use the inventory system for this, but I thought it would of been weird if someone just pulled out a large sum of money out of nowhere.) I checked the clock in the store if I would have enough time to do so, it read 7:19. I don't know where a bank is. (mini-map only shows public runned places, example the school, and pokemon center.)

" ***ding*"**

" **New Quest added"**

 **Get a bank account**

 **You have decided to get a bank account**

 **Objectives:**

 **Get a bank account**

 **Reward:**

 **+10 exp**

 **+200 pokédollars**

I turn to the clerk. "Umm sir, do you know any banks willing to work with me to get an account set up with them?" He looks at me and thinks.

"I think there is a couple let me write them down." he grabs a note from the notepad writes them down. "These banks won't open till 8:30." he says as he hands me the note.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it!" I say as I give a warm smile of gratitude.

' _I sure am getting a lot of notes kinda wished I had a menu for them'_

" ***ding*" "Note Menu added"** *sweatdrop*

' _Again with the convenience'_ don't get wrong this is great, just a bit ridiculous.

After I am done talking with the clerk, I decided even though I have the information in my head I wanted to quiz myself on the harder questions. So after some searching I found a practice test for the trainer's license test. When I started it was 7:25, I studied for the test till 8:10, some of the questions were on how intelligent pokemon are, depending on what stage, how old, and what species (their origins) they are, determined how intelligent they are (how well they speak).

" ***ding*" "+1 int for studying"**

During this time alder woke up, he was hungry now. I told him we don't have much time so we will grab a snack from the cafeteria. This snack was a cinnamon sugar toast with a berry mix drink for "mind power" as the sign above the drink stand said for it. I get alder a drink aim at grass type pokemon (think flavored fertilizer water, alder will say it tastes great).

" ***ding* Buff added Food for thought, you have eaten food that provides these buffs: +2 int +1 wisdom for 4 hours"**

I widen my eyes. _'I can get buffs from food… no wait I didn't get one last morning or last night dinner, so it's only for some food.'_ (I did gain a buff for the berry juice it just wasn't a stat boost, it was a status effect that prevented sleeping for 4 hours)

Once we finish eating, I asked alder to go into his cherish ball until after the test. He wanted to stay out until we get to the school, which was a something that I could allow. He came to me to be held in my arms.

When I reached the school I was directed to a auditorium. When I enter the auditorium there was 400 kid's and I think there were about 46 or so adults. The level range of the kids was 2-3, the adults level range was about 5-6. _'So I am as strong as an adult'_ As soon as I finish that thought something happened.

" **SLAM** " The doors to the auditorium all closed at the sametime. A Lot of people jumped at the loud noise, including me. _'Well that is a bit over dramatic'_

Then someone appeared and spoke through the speakers in the auditorium.

"Thank you all, for making it all on time, now that the doors have closed those who were late have failed the first test." "I am Walter Flair, and I am the proctor of the second test. The second test is the written one." Walter Flair was a bit of a chubby dude, not fat but big enough for him to be considered chubby. He was wearing a vanilla grey tuxedo suit, and stood at 5'6.(I know this has the naruto chunin exam written all over this, but i swear that it wasn't on purpose)

A random kid spoke up "First test?"

"Yes, the first test was if you could make it to something on time. Too many times people who are entered in a tournament either arrive late or never show up. This is our way we cut down on those people, this has work for the most part as the chance of that happening now a days are about 5%." Walter responded.

Everyone hummed that response.

"Now you will be randomly given a number, this number is the room you will be take the test in." he said as he pointed to a large screen. People started to move to their testing area's. After some time I found were I was on the list "34". I make my way to classroom 34, when I entered I didn't see anyone I knew. _'Kinda wished that Rin was in my testing room.'_ (I did see her in the auditorium, but I did get the time to meet up with her)I took a seat in the middle row (13 seats by 5).

After 10 mins of people coming into the classroom, the teacher came in, and turn out to be the lady that manned the reception desk. She look at all of us and gave a happy smile "Wow so many for this test thats is really rare for me to have this many in this testing room!" "Hello I am Hannah Scarlet, I will be you testing examiner. If I catch you cheating or you are found out that you cheated after the test, you WILL fail! As cheating is not tolerated." she says making an emphasis on will. She starts to hand out the test packets when she noticed something on someone's wrist. "Mr. Ethan show me your wrist!" she said in a demanding voice. The kid in question froze and after sometime showed it to her. The look on her face went from upset to disappointed. "Mr. Ethan you have a choice go to the bathroom to wash it off, or I fail you right now." you could actually tell she held this kid in high regard, because she sounded so disappointed.

"Yyes ma mam!" Ethan said in a scared tone as he ran toward the bathrooms. We didn't start until he got back and was looked at again for anymore notes.

The test was on what you should do and what you shouldn't do, what items to use when your pokemon has a status effect like poison or paralysis. There's also a question on the proper procedure for releasing a pokemon. Which was to go to a pokemon center or go to a pokemon professor and tell them that you have a pokemon that you want to release. Depending if they were caught or raised, they would either go back to the wild if they were determined that they could survive in the wild again, or they went to a daycare or a preserve if they weren't. If you didn't do this you could have your license revoked. The time it took for me to complete the test was about 1 hour and 15 minutes.(there were 35 multiple choice questions and 10 explain questions) There was still 35 min left, I felt a little tired so I put my head down to rest until it was over.

"Okay, Put your pencils down!" Ms scarlet Said loudly enough to wake those who finish early. She told us to hand our papers in to a tray on her desk. She then told us to meet in battle room 3B and to wait there to tell us who passed.

When I walked in the battle arena was the size of a tennis court.

"Hey you!"It was the kid that got into trouble he walk up to me. As he walked up to me I look at what he looked at because he was in the back of the room so i didn't get a good look. _'Huh he kind of looks like brandon'_ (the male protagonist name of the hoenn games) "What's your name?" He asked me.

"Huh? Oh names James Robinson, why do you ask?" I said with a confused face. _'I have no idea why you are coming to me'_

"Oh I was asking cause your the first person to finish the test, was it easy for you or something."

' _I was, I didn't even notice'_ "I didn't notice that, and it was pretty easy, if you love pokemon enough, it should be pretty easy! Wait am I boasting?" He had a visible sweatdrop.

"So how do you think you did on it? I think I at least got 75 or so." he asked with some vigor.

"Me greater than a 90. Best way of making sure you have something right is to constantly quiz yourself not study. I say this cause that is how I learn, constantly doing something over and over to get it." _'huh isn't that how my gamer ability works?'_

" ***ding*" "+0.5 wisdom"**

Bunch of other people were already here too. _'I wondering what's going on, maybe… Yeah that's it, this is were a lot of people fail that's why there so many people are here.'_

"So what is your dream?" Ethan asked me.

"Me, I want to be a pokemon master… but for now it is to be a champion level trainer!" I give him a toothy grin.

"Pfft, Champion level trainer, then If we both past I am declaring you my rival, cause I am going to be the next champion of hoenn." He said with a smug look.

"If that is the case then I look forward our first battle. Then I look forward towards our battle at Ever Grande Conference." I responded back with equally smug look.

" ***ding*** "

Ms scarlet appeared. On the base of a soap box(the referee stand).

"Okay everyone, the top student of the test is… **JAMES ROBINSON** WHO GOT A HUNDRED ON HIS TEST. This is a rare event as such he will be rewarded for this with a rare pokemon from another region, but only if he can beat one of us teachers with a pokemon we provide him!"

Everyone gasp and a bunch of murmurs of "Whos James Robinson, I've never heard of him", "Hundred just how smart is he"

Ethan turned to me with a shocked expression.

"What I told you didn't I? Someone who loves pokemon A lot would find the freaking test easy."

"But Before we get to that, if you look on the screen here, those marked with an x failed. If you want to find out what you grade was, talk to people that are in the auditorium."

A lot of people, I mean a lot of people failed. _'Da hell this was easy how did they fail?'_

It looked like there was only 36 people left. I finally spotted Rin and made my way to her. When I got to her she smiled, and her zoroark was out too and she gave me a sly smile.

"How did you get a hundred? I only got an 80." She said with a pout. Both me and zoroark notice the pout and smiled, zoroark leaned into my ear and whispered "It's rare to find someone that she can trust with her actual emotions… YOU HURT HER I WILL BREAK YOU!" she said that last part with so much hostility that it was palpable. I simply turn to her and whispered back "As long as she doesnt hurt herself, me or my friends(pokemon) I will never will."

Rin look at both of us with a skeptical face. "What are you two talking about?"

I respond quickly "She was warning me not to hurt you, cause I am past your emotional wall, I am telling you cause I want no lies in my friendships" zoroark looked at me with a please smile. _'She was probably going to tell her anyway'_

She blushed a bit and said "I only think of you as a friend, currently that is all, as i don't know you very well."

I chuckled which cause her to blush a bit harder "I didn't assume that you did like that way… yet." I said with a teasing smile. This caused her to go into a blushing mess. _'Man why is it so easy to tease you…'_

"Now before we get to the torney for you to get your possible sponsorships, we must test you on a stone, we will call you in order of when you sign up for the test." they started calling people. The stone didn't have many reactions to the people here, their was a slight glow for some while some of the glows were a different color. It was time for Rin to go up and touch it. As she touched it the stone glowed a brilliant dark color. This cause some of the teachers to raise an eyebrow at her. Then it was ethan's turn, his didn't glow as strong just a dim glow but the color shifted every now and again. There was many others before me, it took a long time for me to get to touch it. "Finally James Robinson." "What he was the last one to sign up for the test, and he got the highest score possible" these were the murmurs that were going around as I approached the pedestal that the stone was on. As soon as my hand came into contact the stone glowed brightly in many shades of color, so bright that there was a rainbow sun in the room. But this didn't last long as it bursted into a miniature explosion. "Holy hell, What was that!" I said with rubbing my eyes. This was the general expression going on in the room.

The ones in charge just stood there with their jaws drop, that is until one of them said "aa an Aura Prince"

Chapter end

Sorry guys for the long wait I was out of town.

Don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8 The first battle

I Do not own Pokémon or the gamer webcomic series.

' _I should'_ – thoughts

" _ **I should"**_ – Pokémon telepathy or speaking

 **" _you should"_ **– Gamer ability announcement/talking

Reviewed by SonofPichu

Just wanted to let you guys know, I will not introduce bad guys unless I feel it is natural, and not forced. Too many stories force team rocket or another team in their stories and will not have much effect except annoyance to the main character.

Next is the following that my story has gotten, I am frankly flabbergasted at the response that this has got.

And finally the reason why I took so long to make a new chapter. 2 words writers block/.

I am going to show entire status/skills that are updated at the end of every chapter from now on.

 **Chapter 8**

 **The First Battle**

The ones in charge just stood there with their jaws drop, that is until one of them said "aa an Aura Prince"

" ***ding*" "New Title Acquired: Aura Prince"**

 **Aura Prince**

 **You have an immeasurable amount of aura in you body. People like this are born very rarely every 300 years. If you wish to learn more about this find some that does.**

 **Gain +500 aura permanently**

 **Currently this title only grants: +1 to str, +1 con receive training for higher bonus**

" ***ding*" "Aura Unlocked- New Pool added"**

" ***ding*" "New skill added: Aura control"**

 **Aura control: level 0**

 **You get no bonus for this amount of control**

As these windows pop-up, what I can only guess was my aura swirled around me. It started being a peaceful swirl of rainbow lights, but it quickly grew out of my control. I started to panic.

 **Gamer mind activated**

With my mind calming I scoured my mind for a way to stop or calm my aura, my thoughts jumping to multitude of anime ranging from Naruto, Hunter x Hunter, One Piece, and finally Bleach. It would seem that aura was more in line with the person's spiritual will, the best method of control that I could come up with was a mixture between One Pieces Haki(will) and Bleach spiritual control. So with my mind calmed I focused my spirits will on stopping my aura from leaking from my body.

 **Crude Aura control: level max**

 **You Have a crude handle on your aura; You get +1 str +1 con +1 dex for this amount of control**

 **Find a teacher for better control**

 **New perk enhanced senses**

 **-** In the background **-** (James can't hear them do to the focus on his aura)

"Incredible, he got a handle on his aura without help" said first shadowed figure

"Yes, we should approach him and ask him to join us." said the second shadowed figure

"But what if doesn't want to join." said the third shadowed figure

"Then we will assign someone to teach him on how to use his aura and keep control of it." said the 2nd shadowed figure

"But who will teach him." said the 3rd

"Only one who is free and can stand to that amount of aura is SL." said the first shadowed figure

"Then we shall bring this boy to her attention."

(muhahah foreshadowing- those who figure who or what SL is, you get a cookie)

 **-** back with James **-**

"That was slightly terrifying" as I finish that thought I noticed my aura become string of rainbow neon light. It started moving towards my bag were I keepted Alder. Alder's pokéball popped out of my bag. Alder than materialized in front of me, eyes glazed over. I then noticed a dark greenish neon colored aura around Alder, a strand of my aura went towards him, his aura heading towards mine. They seem to snap into place like magnets. Then it was over, with the aura dissipating alders eyes returned to life.

' _ **What is going on?'**_ I blinked, I just heard alder voice but alder didn't move his mouth. I decided to test something.

' _Alder can you hear me?'_

" **Daddy! how did you talk without moving your mouth?"** alder said with mass confusion and interest written all over his face.

"It seems we can talk telepathically now, weird."

I should experiment with that later, I look at alder again to see if he heard me think that, but he showed no recognition of hearing it. So he will only hear me if I want to direct my thoughts at him. But still what just happened? Did we aura bond? Hmm… I check the new windows. New pool? Let's check that out.

(just going to show aura pool, going just show things that are needed instead of showing entire status page in the future)

 **AP - 656.5/656.5** (base 500)+HP+MP

"Now before we start the torney, will James Robinson come to the field"

" **Ding" Challenge quest found**

 **This challenge quest is to defeat the teacher in battle with a pokemon provided**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Take no damage**

 **Don't let opponent use 3 moves**

 **Reward:**

 **500 pokedollars**

 **Rare pokemon**

 **Bonus Objectives Rewards:**

 **Rare pokemon replaced with pseudo-legendary pokemon**

 **Failure:**

 **Depends on how close opponent is to being defeated**

 **-last legs- Challenge will be completed as if player has won**

 **-half way- 500 pokedollars**

' _Huh, cool I should keep a look out for these. but that bonus objective is demanding, at least the reward is proportionate'_ I walk to the the field to meet Walter Flair and Hannah Scarlet.( Alder Is floating next to me)

"Well done James, for passing the test with 100. Would you mind telling me how long you study for it?" Walter asked with a happy smile and a curious gaze.

"Well umm… 1 day." I said in a whisper. ' _Why did you have to put me in this spot'_

"You need to speak up my boy." he said.

"1 day"

"1 day?!" everyone screamed in disbelief.

"Yeah…. What!, if you know how you learn and set yourself a study course with it in mind, you pick things up very fast." I said in defence. I heard a lot of grumbling in the audience, hearing it caused me to frown. ' _Great I am now public enemy number 1... Although I am not receiving -rep so that means it isn't permanent dislike.'_

"Okay, please choose one of these pokeballs." Hannah said after coming down from the shock.

I looked down at the pokeballs being held in her hand.(they're shrunken down to the marble size.) they didn't look different from each other, so picked one on a whim.

They both raised an eyebrow with the following thoughts ' _this is going to be interesting'_ . I saw them doing that which means I either pick a weak pokemon or a very difficult pokemon to command.

"Do I get a chance to see what pokemon I am going to use, cause If I don't neither do you. As that wouldn't be fair to me." I said with my eye narrowed.

They smiled at me. "Go ahead see what you picked" I nodded.

"Come on out and Join me on this battlefield!" they raise curious brow at my call out phrase.

Out of the pokeball came something that is most definitely not weak.

" **ELECTABUZZ!"** I was bit startle at the war cry. It look around spotted me and it looked straight into my eyes as if try to figure if I was worthy. I stared back at and whispered "observe".

 **Name: ELECTABUZZ**

 **Age: 8 Years**

 **Level 37**

 **23% to next level**

 **Hp: 360.5/360.5**

 **Con- 65**

 **Str- 55**

 **Dex- 50**

 **Pecrip- 34**

 **Int- 40**

 **Wis- 15**

 **Cha- 18**

 **Luck- 23**

 **Defense: 34**

 **Moves:**

 **Thunder punch**

 **Shock Wave**

 **Electro Ball**

 **Fire Punch**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Leer**

 **Light Screen**

' _Defense? That's a new stat. How come alder doesn't have it… maybe pokemon who have battle experience have it... '_ While I was busy with my thoughts it nodded as if it found what it was looking for. But before I could find out what he was looking for he said something.

" **Battle?"** it asked.

I blinked "Are you asking for a battle with me or if we about to battle against someone?" I asked for clarification.

It smirked at me as if saying good you figured out what i meant with that question." **Someone."**

"Yeah in a bit, I am battling to get a rare… party member… I don't feel comfortable saying pokemon like that makes feel icky." it nodded back with eyes show some sort of respect.

-meanwhile with Walter and Hannah-

They were expecting the Electabuzz was going to disrespect the upcoming trainer due to having problems with previous trainers, but instead it seem to find what it was looking for in James. Then Electabuzz said "Electi?"

They saw James blink as if he was lost in thought and said "Are asking for a battle with me or if we about to battle against someone?" Walter and Hannah look at him as if was crazy. Then it happened storm smirked and "Buzz lect" James responded. At this point it was clear James understood pokespeach. This shocked them, the ability to understand pokespeach was heard about, but said to be very rare ability.

-back with James-

I turned my head to alder "Okay Alder, I want you to watch this."

" **Why?"** He asked with a tilt of his head. ' _God he is adorable'_

"Because, this is going to be a taste of what it is like to battle. I am asking you to do this so I can judge how…" I caught him nodding with a bit of confusion. ' _Right he won't really understand technical jargon, but still the amount of trust he is giving me is both good and heartwarming"_

" **Okay, I'll watch this to my best ability. okay daddy!"** Alder said fervently along with some trepidation. I smiled at him and patted him on the head.

Turning back to the Walter and Hannah. "Okay, Let's Get This ball a roll'n.!" Nodding back to me Hannah took the other side of the battlefield, Electabuzz taking my side.

"Come on out" Hannah said. Out came her selected pokemon.

" **Alaa."** said the now materialized Alakazam. I blinked at the alakazam not expecting such a pokemon. I quickly observed it.

 **Name: Alakazam**

 **Age: 6 Years**

 **Level 33**

 **64% to next level**

 **Hp: 159/159**

 **Con-30**

 **Str- 30**

 **Dex- 50**

 **Pecrip- 30**

 **Int- 55**

 **Wis- 30**

 **Cha- 23**

 **Luck- 21**

 **Defense: 20**

 **Moves:**

 **Kinesis**

 **Confusion**

 **Disable**

 **Reflect**

 **Psybeam**

 **Recover**

I made a grim. ' _SHIT! That move pool combine with the stats, this is going to be a tough battle that much I can already tell.'_

"I walter shall act as the ref for this match. Since this is James' first match he shall have the first move." He looks at me "start when you're ready James." I nodded to him, looked at alder and smiled. "Make sure to get out of the way of any incoming attacks that may come at you, okay."

" **Okay dad!"** Alder says while pumping his fist in front of his chest. With that done with turning my head towards the battle field I steeled myself for the upcoming battle I can't choke up due to my inexperience. (my face looks like Ichigo Kurosaki from bleach when he gets serious)

"You ready Electabuzz!"

" **Ready!"** Electabuzz shouted back getting into a fight stance that I don't recognized, I rose an eyebrow… Note to self Pokemon can learn fighting stances, teaching a fight stance would be a very good idea.

 **"Ding" Note Added, + 1 wisdom +1 precipitation**

Closing the window I shouted "Light screen into leer!" ' _I need to protect against alakazams psychic attacks as well with lower his defense, hopefully leer will slow him down a bit or maybe make it choke up a bit… wait alakazam can have Inner Focus, or he can have Synchronize, I got to be careful with Electabuzz's moves that can cause status effects.'_

Walter eyes widen at me telling Electabuzz to do two moves instead of just one many new trainers don't realized using multiple move is fine so long as the move is registered, but that wasn't what caught his attention James went defense for his first move instead of attacking. Many wouldn't go that route do to underestimating alakazam do to their low physical resistance and that is were the battle will end cause the one thing alakazam have going for them is psychic ability and most importantly how fast they can move do to that ability. "Interesting?!" he mumble under his breath

Electabuzz brought his arms out, in front of him appeared a semi transparent wall that faded away. He then brought his arms back into his fight stance sending alakazam something akin to a glare. The effect on alakazam was obvious if his new slightly nervous stance was anything to go by.

"Alakazam use reflect"

"Electabuzz charge beam, into two electro balls" electabuzz shot a charge beam originating from in between his two antennas. After firing the charge beam electrical sparks travel downward both arms stopping at his hands where 2 electro balls appeared and he threw them one after the other at alakazam. (charge beam up the electro balls power)

Panic at so many attacks coming towards hannah's alakazam she choked up bit for a second.

"Quick use confusion on the charge beam and send it back at the electro balls!" she shouted while pointing.

"While they're busy with that get in close with thunderpunch! Followed Up by Fire punch!" I shouted to Electabuzz. This caused Electabuzz to smirk and charged at alakazam. Alakazam succeeded to turning the charge beam back at the electro ball but failed to deal with the second one coming at him due to the large smokescreen created by the charge beam and electro ball hitting each other. The second electro ball hit him straight on the chest, then he was hit by a fist crackling with electricity on the on his left cheek. (Electabuzz used the smokescreen to get inclose). Followed by a flaming fist to his chest.

"Oh no Alakazam!" Hannah shouted. Electabuzz back off when alakazam fell to the ground.

 **"Ding" Challenge quest completed**

 **"Ding" Challenge quest Bonus objectives completed**

I blinked three times ' _... please tell me that was only easy because I was fighting a teacher that couldn't handle what to do.'_

 **Battlelog**

 **You:**

 **Light Screen**

 **Leer**

 **Opponent:**

 **Reflect**

 **You:**

 **Charge Beam**

 **Electro Ball +1**

 **Electro Ball +1**

 **Opponent:**

 **Confusion On Charge Beam- Sent Back At First Electro Ball.**

 **Smokescreen Created**

 **You:**

 **Thunder punch**

 **Fire Punch**

 **Electro Ball +1 Hits For -65 Hp** (+1 Is An Increase In Damage)

 **Opponent Defense Removes 20 Damage**

 **Opponent Takes -45 Hp Of Damage**

 **Thunder Punch Critical Hits For -109 Hp**

 **Opponent Defense Is Bypassed Due To Critical Hit**

 **Opponents Reflect Reduces Damage By Half**

 **Opponents Takes -54.5 Hp Of Damage**

 **Fire Punch Hits for -83 Hp**

 **Opponent Defense removes 20 damage**

 **Opponents Reflect Reduces Damage By Half**

 **Opponent takes -31.5 hp of damage.**

 **Opponent is burned**

 **Opponent takes burn damage of 10 points of damage**

 **Opponent has been knocked out.**

(alakazam has 18 hp left, pokemon will faint after losing 80% of their health in a league rulled battle, wild not so much.)

' _So that's what defense does it is a straight up damage removal stat'_ I turn my gaze towards the Electabuzz he was panting heavily. He walk towards me smirks and promptly lays down next to me panting.

"Great job Electabuzz, who ever train you should be proud of you, I know I am cause I don't know many pokemon that can shoot of all those attacks one after another!" I exclaimed with a smile. I look at alder to see how he is. What I saw caused me to have a sweatdrop form on the back of my head, reason? Alder eyes were sparkling while looking at the electabuzz, it something akin to heroship. "So Alder what do you think?"

" **THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"** Alder Shouted with awe, huh he kinda sound like ruby from RWBY there. I chuckled at his reaction. I looked over alders stats and noticed his level increased, along with some stat gains and a new move.

 **Name: Alder**

 **Age: 4 months**

 **Level 8**

 **11% to next level**

 **Hp: 61.5/61.5**

 **Con- 18+2**

 **Str- 19+2**

 **Dex- 23+2**

 **Pecrip- 13** (previously 10)

 **Int- 10** (previously 8)

 **Wis- 8** (previously 6)

 **Cha- 12**

 **Luck- 9** (previously 8)

 **Moves:**

 **Tackle**

 **Confuse Ray**

 **Astonish**

 **Power-Up Punch (egg move)**

 **Growth** (NEW move)

Ah good, was wondering if watching the battle will cause him to gain experience. Though it wasn't a lot, it was probably less than 1% of the exp that electabuzz got for the battle. I wonder if a gained any exp from that.

….Stare…

….Stare…

….Stare…

NONE. I gained nothing from that… My eyes caught a new skill that wasn't there before.

 **Strategic battle mind level 36 : 80% to next level**

 **This skill is a measurement of how well you think in a battle.** (AN: This basically my ability to plan on the fly, This level of it is equivalent to a trainer who has 5+badges. Level 50 is a trainer who has 8 badges)

… was that why it was so easy… it was, wasn't? But why is it so high? … Is it because of all those strategy games that I played? Maybe that coupled with some war/shooter video games. How come I wasn't called victor yet? With that I look at Walter then over to Hannah both had eyes blinking in disbelief. I look at the stands to see what the kids reactions looked like. Many of them were giving me a look of awe (this includes Rin and Ethan), few had been writing something in a notebook. After 20 seconds of I decided to say something to walter and hannah.

"Umm… Hello? You guys okay?" I said with a worried face. My voice seemed to snap them out there funk. Walter was first to speak.

"Winner of the match James!" he said raising a red flag towards me. While he said that Hannah returned the alakazam and handed it to a staff member, said member ran towards me asking me to return electabuzz. (I say staff member cause the face is forgettable) Walter brought his hand next to his ear, wonder why he did that I looked closer and spotted a headset. He nodded and walked towards me and stopped once he reached me.

"Follow me Mr. James to receive your reward, along with meeting your sponsor." said with a calm and fatherly tone. I nodded and we left the field though the exit with alder on my head. After a 2 min walk through the hallway we reached a room labeled meeting room, I decided that Alder should be in his pokeball during the meeting. Walter knocked on the door opening it after someone said come in. The room was fairly large in the middle of the room was a table that was about 3 feet across and long enough for 6 chairs to be on each side as well with 1 chair on each end. In front of each seat were laptops, all the laptops were closed except one on the end that was opposite of me. The person in the chair was facing away from me doing something akin of petting. I blinked at what saw. Please don't be who I think it is.

"Mr. Robinson please take a seat." Said walter directing me to the free chair on the end.

Sitting down I decided to make a bit of fun at the situation.

"Can we stop the drama, it is making the atmosphere of this room weird." I said with a smirk. I caught out of the corner of my eye walter face faltering at that. Causing me to chuckle at him.

"Pfft hahaha" I heard from the other end of the table."you just had to take the fun out of it?" he said turning around. What I saw caused me to visible relax.

"Hello James I am Professor Birch!" the now revealed birch said. I looked down and saw a poochyena. I chuckled to myself at the situation that I thought that I found myself in. (AN: I thought I found myself in a team rocket situation)

"Am I to guess you are to be my sponsor?!" said with excitement evident in my voice. Reason why I am so excited, to be sponsored by the regional professor is a very prestigious thing in the world only about 100 trainers are selected to be sponsored by the regional professors.

"Yep you can be sure about that, I was going to sponsor you based just on your score and due to the way you handle the battle. You also caught the attention of someone else." he said rolling a shrunken luxury ball towards me. I blinked as I caught it.

"Originally you were to be given a solosis if you did well in the battle. But you seemed to have scared the poor thing away." he chuckled when he finished he mumble something that sounded like "The solosis would probably be good for that wally kid that I heard about from Norman" storing away that wally existed for later. "I had a Pokemon with me since she seemed lonely at the lab. After your battle she was extremely persistent that she goes with you on your journey. As you can see I decomposed under her pressure. Well that along with some league made laws about pokemon that apply to us researchers. This law saying if a pokemon that we are researching sees a trainer they wish to go with we can't stop them." he finished with a chuckle at his bad joke. I simply shook my head at his bad joke. "Well what are you waiting for find out what you got there" he said pointing at the luxury ball. I nodded and let the pokemon out. What came out caused my jaw to drop out its sockets.

" **MELOETTA"** The now revealed meloetta chimed out melodically. She look at me and giggled with a hand over her mouth at my expression. While I was shocked to hell and back as she floated towards to me and grabbed my right hand put her left palm to my palm. Her hand seemed to glow in a pink color.

 **"Ding" Meloetta wishes to aura bond. Do you accept?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

Absently mindly I thought yes. My palm glowed with a rainbow brilliance. The glows didn't even last 2 seconds before they vanish. Meloetta eyes glazed over, she floated 3 feet away and started singing.

 **Ah-ah-hah  
Ah-ah-hah-ah-ah-ah  
Ah-ah-ah**

Her eyes lose the glazed look she starts to dance.

 **Our Hero, Our Hero**

 **Claims A Warrior's Heart**

 **I Tell You, I Tell You**

 **The Prince Comes**

She faintly glows silver.

 **With Wielding Power**

 **Of The Ancient Aura Art**

 **Believe, Believe**

 **The Prince Comes**

 **It's An End To The Evil**

 **Of All Natures Foes**

 **Beware, Beware**

 **The Prince Comes**

The glowing intensifies.

 **For The Darkness Has Passed**

 **And The Legend Yet Grows**

 **You'll Know, You'll Know**

 **The Prince's Coming**

Meloetta is surrounded by silver sphere that only shows her form in darkness as she continues dancing.

 **Ah-ah-ah**

 **Ah-ah-ah**

 **Ah-ah-ah**

 **Ah-ah-ah**

 **Ah-ah-hah**

 **Ah-ah-hah-ah-ah-ah**

 **Ah-ah-ah**

The sphere disappears revealing meloetta in her Pirouette form. I could only stare at her as she looked back with slight panting smile. I was about to say something but professor birch beat me to it.

"She just used relic song! The other professors and I have been trying to figure out why she doesn't know it. I had her, because I thought it correlated with the habitat she was in."

This cause the meloetta to giggle. " **While not wrong for most meloetta, some of us have to be aura bonded to another being to learn it."** she says finishing with giggle.

"Please tell me that song is not about me, cause that screams that I have to save the world or something and I rather not deal with that." She looked at me with face full of mirth that said "what do you think" causing me to mumble curse words. Giggling at my reaction she went over to me and pecked my check. Then she went to my ear and whispered.

" **By the way, in terms of pokemon laws not human ones, we are basically Mates due to us aura bonding. And guess what? Due to how much aura you have you can have multiple Mates."** she finished with a suggestively lewd voice. This caused me to blush and a slight nose bleed at the images that flashed through my mind. She giggled at seeing the desired reaction, shaking my head to get rid of the mental images.

"You are a fucking tease aren't you."

" **Yep!"** she said popping the P. " **So glad your aren't dense."** she says smiling. Wait Alder and I are aura bonded. I relayed this concern, along with telling her that I see alder as my kid.

" **Oh that, it isn't uncommon for pokemon to aura bond with some family members it is sign of great trust and love."** she said waving off my concern.

"I see she likes you already, and confirming that you understand pokemon. But why did you say she was.. Ahem a fucking tease?" he said with face that screamed interest.

"She was telling me that due to the laws of pokemon, not ours, we are by all rights mates. Along with telling me due to how much aura I have I can have more than one mate." I finished with a sigh. Birch's eyes widen at that and chuckled.

"Yeah she was a mischievous one back at the lab, I tell you that.." meloetta sticks her tongue out at birch playfully. "Now what do you mean the song is about you?" I relayed the lyrics of the song to him.

"Oh my you certainly sound important but what does it mean by natures foes?" he said questioningly.

I shrugged. "My best guess, it probably means that I will fight those who wish to do harm to the world in general. Those people who want to do harm to the world are generally at level that I can't handle right now. So her telling me that I will end the evil of all natures foes, just screams danger to me." Said with slight vexed tone. "Anyway can I talk to you privately I want to tell you something? Sponsor to protege." He nods and looks at walter

"Shall I wait outside?" walter asked.

"No I don't think that is necessary, why don't you make sure the torny goes off the without a hitch." Walter nods in understanding and leaves. I saw the poochyena chase after him. After he closed the door I looked at birch in the eyes.

"Okay now before we get to the thing I wanted to talk about, I need to find this out. Why was that fight so easy?" I said exasperated.

"Oh, that is understandable. Hannah only had 3 badges before she gave up on the league and became a teacher, you came at her with pretty elite trainer tactics. So the result is pretty evident." said waving his hands in back in forth that said it wasn't that big of a thing. The only thing I could do is blink and look at him in disbelief. He must of saw my face cause he responded to it.

"That and... She trained her pokemon for more for contest than battles, so she choked up at the multiple attacks you sent at her." That freaking explained a lot. I rubbed my face praying to god to help me. Shaking my head, I decided to drop the bombshell that I had, on him.

"Now onto what I wanted to say.." stopping to make sure I had his attention. "I am not from this Dimension." This evident caught him completely off guard as he proceeded to fall of his chair. He clamber back onto his chair. "So that's why your paper trail is practically nonexistent!"

"Yep!" I said popping the P.

"But how did you get in the city you need an ID to get in, or at least a valid reason not to have one?"

"Oh I told the guard that I lived in the woods with my parents, and that I was born and raised off the grid. Technically not a lie, just that I was born on a grid, but not this worlds one." I finished with a chuckle.

"But you seem far too comfortable for your situation, and you don't seem to want to go back to your world. You seemed content on being rooted to this dimension. Why is that?"

"Ah, that. Do you know about the multiverse theory or on how every dimension is connected in someway?" He nods "Well in my world Pokemon is just a franchise that has been going since I was born… Oh yeah my minds age is 21 by the way." He brings his head back with a blink at that information.

"But that still doesn't explain why your so rooted in staying in this dimension."

"Right. How do I say this?... okay let's go with this. I name Is James #*(&(* $%(*&#*#%... da hell?" (when I said my last name it sound like really loud dialup) I looked at birch and meloetta both had hands over their ears.

"It seems that you can say only James." Birch said with a slight grim expression. I frowned, while I didn't like my last name, I felt apart of me was gone to the void. "Well at least I still have my First Name." I said with some bittersweet tone.

"Anyway, I didn't really have anything going for me. I was in a long distant relationship with my high school girlfriend. After high school she went to college in other state, seeing each other every now and again. I lived with my father after I got basically got kicked out the house by my mom, reason? I got kicked out of the house after failing college and not finding a job. Don't look down on her she at least got my father to take me in so there wasn't any love loss. After about a month with him I started to work for him. It was a somewhat good paying job that allowed small creature comforts that the middle class can afford. Specifically video games, I poured hundreds of hours of my life in them. I was pretty decent at them too, of course I wasn't the best ether. But I grew up alongside the pokemon franchise so when I woke up in darkness and had the option to go to the world of pokemon. I didn't even hesitate in picking it and leaving my old life behind."

"I see" he said nodding with a understanding expression.

Meloetta taps my shoulder. I turn my head to look at her she was nervously rubbing her hands.

" **So are you going to name me?"** she asked nervously.

"Your kinda putting me on the spot here, don't you think?"

" **I mean I don't care if you do or not"** she said with a slight sad face.

"Woah there don't be going and putting words in my mouth, I didn't say no, just that you caught me off guard, I was going to name you later anyways. Now let me think." I said bring my right hand to my chin and closing my eyes. After a couple of minutes I got a couple but decided to give the choice of the names to her.

"Okay I have couple let me know when I finish which one you like. Okay?" said to meloetta getting a nod back

"Nelliel or Nel for short" (bleach)

"Melody"

"Megumi" (zatch bell)

"Miku"

"Rias" (highschool dxd)

"Chi Chi or Just Chi"(chobits)

"Lucy"

"Shiro" (no game no life)

"C.C" (code geass)

"Maka" (soul eater)

"Blair" (soul eater)

"Nico" (One Piece)

"Okay so which one? And why were you so nervous to ask to be named?"

" **Oh umm, When we receive a name form our trainer it is a mark of the bond we have with our trainer. So it is very big deal to us pokemon"** she said informatively. So that is why alder broke down on me when I named him.

" **Melody is out, to many of us are named that. Shiro sounds to manly. Miku Is my shiny cousins name. C.C sounds like a bad joke due to me being a singer. Chi sounds way too cute to match my personality. Megumi reminds me of my air headed sister. Rias sounds far to chaotic. Maka sounds like kaka that is a definitely nope for me. So what is left? Nel, Lucy, Blair and Nico right?"** I nodded an affirmative. " **I think I am going to go for… Nel it sounds like it would be the best fit for me, women in a small package!"** I as soon as she said that I lost my shit. "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH" This went on till I my sides hurt. Meanwhile Nel was completely lost of why was laughing so hard.

" **Why are laughing so hard?"** Nel said with her hands on her hips with a slight pout.

"*pant* ahah *pant*." I wiped a tear out my right eye. "Sorry just that the name Nel come from an anime that had a girl with green hair that had a cracked broken mask, when the crack in the mask was fixed by a guy giving her some of his energy, she transformed into a voluptuous women. Kinda fit's what happened doesn't it."

"Now shall we iron out the details of the sponsorship." birch said bringing out some paper that look to be terms and agreements and handing them to meloetta to hand to me. Sighing heavily I started to read them over.

Chapter end

I hope you enjoyed the chapter

Stats

 **Level 6**

 **Max hp- (con+str)*(1+((level)/10)= 51.2**

 **Max mp- (int+wis)*(2+((level)/10)=105.3**

 **Max AP=- (base 500)+HP+MP=656.5**

 **Con-15+1=16**

 **Str-15+1=16**

 **Dex-15**

 **Pec-16**

 **Int-21**

 **Wis-20.5**

 **Cha-17**

 **Luck-17**

 **Perks:**

 **Pokémon speech**

 **aura user**

 **part Pokémon**

 **nature Blessing**

 **logon's loop hole- mp drain varies**

 **Skills:**

 **Observe level 10**

 **Able to see this info**

 **Level and exp to next level**

 **Age**

 **Possible uses for item (Chance of happening 10%)**

 **Stats**

 **Titles (unable to see what these title grant)**

 **Unable to see**

 **Background info**

 **Emotion level**

 **Goals in life**

 **Happiness level**

 **Relationship level**

 **Teaching level 3, How well you can teach other around you on things they don't know.**

 **Chance of increasing students integence by 1: 3%**

 **Chance of increasing is stacked if it fails**

 **Chance of increasing students wisdom by 1: 1%**

 **Chance of increasing is stacked if it fails**

 **Scavenging level 2**

 **Increase amount of food found when used by 2%**

 **increase chance to find a rare item 1%**

 **Lying: level 43**

 **Increase chance on people believing in your lies by 43%**

 **Pokeblock Baker Level 1 50% to next level**

 **increase chance of getting +pokeblock by 10%**

 **Strategic battle mind level 36 : 80% to next level**

 **This skill is a measurement of how well you think in a battle.**

 **Pokemon:**

 **Name: Alder**

 **Age: 4 months**

 **Level 8**

 **11% to next level**

 **Hp: 73.8/73.8**

 **Con- 18+2**

 **Str- 19+2**

 **Dex- 23+2**

 **Pecrip- 10**

 **Int- 8**

 **Wis- 6**

 **Cha-12**

 **Luck-8**

 **Perks:**

 **Shiny:**

 **You are a different color from your species**

 **Giantism:**

 **When you evolve, you will be 1.5 times larger than normal. Once evolved you gain +20 con +35 strength (he will be 7.375 feet or 2.2479 meters)**

 **Father's boy:**

 **You want to make your father proud of you, so you will work hard to become recognized by him, even if he already does. +20% exp boost + 2 con +2 str +2 dex when with said father**

 **Moves:**

 **Tackle**

 **Confuse Ray**

 **Astonish**

 **Power-Up Punch (egg move)**

 **Name: Nel**

 **Age: 6 Years**

 **Level 16**

 **5% to next level**

 **Hp: 127.4/127.4**

 **Con- 26**

 **Str- 23**

 **Dex- 36**

 **Pecrip- 15**

 **Int- 36**

 **Wis- 33**

 **Cha- 40**

 **Luck- 15**

 **Moves:**

 **Round**

 **Quick attack**

 **Confusion**

 **Sing**

 **Relic song**


	9. Chapter 9 Sponsorship

I Do not own Pokémon or the gamer web comic series.

' _I should'_ – thoughts

" _ **I should"**_ – Pokémon telepathy or speaking

" _ **you should"**_ – Gamer ability announcement/talking

I am sorry about the lack of updates and chapters I need to take a break from the story to make sure I didn't burn myself on the writing process.

Okay to the reviewers saying my character is too honest, I didn't tell birch about my gamer ability that is only going to be told to party members/traveling companions, because face it the gamer ability is hard to hide from those that travel with the character. That and I never understood why characters hid the gamer ability away from characters that they trust, i.e., regional professors.

Also, can I get help naming a fusion between electro ball and shadow ball, and a fusion between energy ball and shadow ball?

Lastly, is that I recently have gotten Grammarly pro so expect better grammar from now on.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Sponsorship**

The Sponsorship terms were having me give Birch 15% of all my winnings. In return he will take care any new pokemon that I send to him, I get a Pokedex, able to get a driver's license (after a test of course), any extra money that won't be used for my pokemon will be used to fund his lab. I also discovered that banks don't give trainers accounts without a parent or second signer saying that they will make sure to oversee the account (risk factor of kids). How I found that out was that Birch had some bank papers with him to see if I would like to have a bank account. Finishing the bank papers, Birch told me that he would get the bank card to me sometime the next day if not the day after, I thank him for his help.

"Before we finish up could you tell who the main character of the franchise was?" Professor Birch asked.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to find out if he existed too… Does the name of Ash Ketchum sound familiar?"

As soon as I said Ash's name the Professor grimaced. Okay so he does exist, but something must have happened. "What's wrong?"

"Yes, Ash Ketchum exist. Unfortunately, he is known for an incident that happened five years ago. He is currently in a coma." he finished with a sigh. "The world has done everything, say using aura to heal him, not for lack of trying mind you. There isn't anyone skilled enough in using aura healing to heal him. Last I heard if he doesn't wake up in the next three years or so, his mother may pull the plug on him." My eyes widen at this new information. Dam my bleeding heart and my love for ash.

" **Ding" New Quest added.**

 **Ashes of Rebirth**

 **You have discovered that Ash Ketchum, your childhood hero/role model is in a coma and have taken it upon yourself to help wake him up.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Find a way to heal or wake Ash.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Undying gratitude of Delia Ketchum**

 **Undying gratitude of ? Ketchum ?**

 **Undying gratitude of ? Ketchum ?**

 **Undying gratitude of Samson Oak**

 **Undying gratitude of Gary Oak**

 **Undying gratitude of Misty WaterFlower**

 **Undying gratitude of Ash's Pikachu**

 **Undying Friendship with Ash Ketchum**

 **5000 Exp**

 **1500 Renown**

 **Failure:**

 **Fail to find a way to heal ash before Delia Ketchum pulls ash's plug.**

That is a lot of exp and renown. I guess the world is waiting for ash to wake up. But who are the unknown Ketchum's? Possible siblings of ash? A thought crossed my mind.

"Say, has anyone gotten the help of any of the major legendaries?"

"Getting help from a major legendary would be a miracle, but they are far too reclusive for someone to find." Professor Birch Respond.

And with that knowledge, I assumed that I might need the help of a legendary… maybe Ho-Ho due to the quest name. Then again the simplest thing for me would be to learn how to heal using aura and level it to the needed level.

 **Ashes of Rebirth**

 **You have discovered that Ash Ketchum, your childhood hero/role model is in a coma and have taken it upon yourself to help wake him up.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Find a way to heal or wake Ash.**

 **Find Ho-Ho and see if she can help Ash.**

 **or**

 **Learn to use aura to heal and level the skill to level 50**

 **Rewards:**

 **Undying gratitude of Delia Ketchum**

 **Undying gratitude of ? Ketchum ?**

 **Undying gratitude of ? Ketchum ?**

 **Undying gratitude of Samson Oak**

 **Undying gratitude of Gary Oak**

 **Undying gratitude of Misty WaterFlower**

 **Undying gratitude of Ash's Pikachu**

 **Undying Friendship with Ash Ketchum**

 **5000 Exp**

 **1500 Renown**

 **Failure:**

 **Fail to find a way to heal ash before Delia Ketchum pulls ash's plug.**

I sighed at the work I had ahead of me. I mentally closed the quest update. I look back at the professor. "Say how come you haven't been trying to disprove that I came from another dimension?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"James, I.. we live in a world where creatures can control elements, move through and control time, and space. You coming from another dimension isn't that far from the norm here if you think about it." He finished with an amused look. I chuckled at his reasoning (meloetta giggled alongside), he isn't wrong. And with that he said I was free to go, I got up and walked over to him, he got up too smiling. I put my hand out for a handshake.

"I look forward to a Prosperous relationship." He took my hand, and we shook.

"So do I!" He said never losing his smile. And with that, I left (Nel is sitting on my left shoulder).

(P.O.V. Third person)

James closed the door behind him. "So what do you think? Was everything he told the truth?" Birch asked to a shadowed corner. A figure emerged from the spot. The figure had black hair wearing a blue cowboy hat, blue overcoat with a black shirt and black pants, and a golden necklace.

"He told nothing but the truth. Which is both good and bad, but the part of him being an actual aura prince is the best news that my order can find. He also seems to want to step up to that song about him, but he knows he isn't ready for such responsibility. Which more than likely means he would be opened to training in the art of aura." responded the new figure.

"But why don't you just ask him, instead of this roundabout way?" queried the professor.

"He was simply unknown. That is why we did this, to find out if he would be a good candidate to be an aura guardian." Figure left the corner and walked to the door.

"And is he?"

"That is for my order to know." The figure answered and left.

(P.O.V. James)

"Okay Nel, let's have you meet Alder." I said fishing out alders ball out of my bag.

" **Sounds good, I should meet my mate's adopted son.** " she says with a smile but then frowns and mumbles " **Too bad I won't be having any of my own kids.** ". Hearing her say that I stop myself short of releasing Alder.

"Yeah… let's talk about that later in private, okay?" I said giving her a nervous look.

" **What? What is that suppose to mean?** " she said surprised.

"It means Later." I said once again but with more resolve. Looked at me questioningly but nodded anyway. With that, I let alder out.

" **Hey, Dad! Did you finish that meeting thing?** " alder asked with a smile.

"Yep, Alder meet Nel. Nel meet Alder." I said motioning between the too.

" **Hiya Miss!** " Alder said while waving at Nel.

" **None of that miss stuff, Alder dear. You can call me Nel or Nana, Okay?** " Nel said with a slight pout. Alder's eyes widen.

" **Does that mean you see me as family?** " Alder asked hesitantly. Nel Looked over to me with a worried expression.

" **His parents abandon him due to his color.** " I said with steely eyes. Nels' eyes widen.

" **But that practice should have been abandon 10 years ago!** " Nel said with shock evident on her face. She looked at Alder with a concerned expression. Not even a second later she got off- my shoulder and hugged Alder closely. " **Alder dear, I will be anything you want me to be. May it be a sister, an aunt, or even your mother figure. Just know that since James sees you as a son, I will see you like family.** " Alder started tearing up.

" **Okay, Au-Aunt Nelly.** " Alder stated. Nel simply hugged him tighter. Alder was filled with joy, ever since he joined James he was safe and didn't have to worry about food, now he had someone to call an aunt. I went over and brought them into my chest with a hug.

"That's right you two, we are family, so don't you guys forget that!" I said giving each a kiss on both of their heads. The hugfest lasted a decent 20 seconds before alder calmed down. "You good alder?" receiving a nod back. I directed Nel to continue to sit on my left shoulder while I held alder with my arms against my chest. "Now let's go find where my friend Rin is."


End file.
